Alien Vs Predator - Réquiem por Edén
by PreNix
Summary: Un grupo de marines de los EEUU se dirige a la luna Esteno, del planeta Forcis, como relevo de sus compañeros allí destinados. Se encargan de la protección de los colonos de Edén, que extraen tungsteno para la Weyland-Yutani, necesario en la fabricación de sus naves espaciales. Lo que desconocen es que se encaminan a un fuego cruzado entre dos especies letales.
1. Capítulo 1

Puede que os preguntéis el por qué vuelvo a resubir esta historia. Bueno, en su momento tenía pensadas las líneas maestras pero tenía ciertos agujeros que no sabía cómo rellenar. Al conseguirlo he tenido que modificar un poco lo que tenía escrito (la mitad o así) pero estoy más contenta con el resultado. También había otra serie de erratas que nada tenían que ver con el argumento. Y como fanfiction sólo deja un tiempo limitado para editarla y éste había expirado la he tenido que borrar y volver a subir. Pero aquí está y completada. Tampoco me convencía el título, éste está mejor. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**I. SEÑAL MUERTA**

**Año:** 21XX

**Localización:** Cuadrante L-98756, Constelación Leo. Sistema L6-G436-D330912.

**Estrella principal:** Gliese 436-A

**Número de planetas en órbita:** 4

**Lugar de destino:** Cuarto planeta Forcis (antiguo Gliese 436-E) – Luna Primaria Esteno

La nave Arcturus llegaba por fin a su destino tras salir del hiperespacio. El ordenador central, que recibe por parte de la tripulación el apodo cariñoso de Daddy, sale de su estado de letargo y restablece la energía al completo, incluidas por supuesto las cápsulas del hipersueño. Poco después en su interior comienzan a despertar sus ocupantes, un tanto aturdidos por haberse pasado criogenizados casi todo el viaje. Sin embargo están acostumbrados (gajes del oficio, como dirían) y pronto el anterior silencio de la nave queda sustituido por saludos, chistes verdes y observaciones fuera de lugar. Lo típico dados los integrantes de la tripulación.

La minoría está compuesta por un oficial médico y cuatro tripulantes del Arcturus. El resto se trata de marines coloniales que van como parte de un reemplazo de las tropas de tierra, que han estado en la superficie del planeta durante un año terrestre colaborando y protegiendo a los colonos.

Ace Chang, teniente del Arcturus, toma su puesto a los controles y contrasta las lecturas que Daddy le hace llegar por el sistema informático mientras soporta a Adam Dickinson, uno de los soldados marines, en la rutina que ya adquirió en la estación de la Tierra de contarle chistes de mal gusto. Chang se limita a sonreírle condescendientemente si bien para sus adentros se maldice porque llega a encontrar gracioso a alguno de esos chistes pero sabe que si lo demuestra no se quitará a Dickinson de encima.

Todos parecen estar de muy bien humor, quizá porque aceptaron la misión de forma voluntaria.

Unas horas después casi tienen todo preparado para descender a la superficie. El teniente Steve Jacobson era quien estaba al mando del grupo de marines y tras él iba el sargento Ernest Weiss, seguido en el escalafón por el cabo Roger Palmer. En los dos primeros casos eran hombres bien entrados en los cuarenta y las órdenes fluían de sus labios con tal habilidad que parecía que nunca habían hecho otra cosa que mandar.

\- ¡Vamos, moved ese culo señoritas! – repetía Jacobson gesticulando - ¡Ya habéis dormido más que suficiente y no quiero holgazanes en mi pelotón! ¡Gibson, eso va especialmente por ti!

Francis C. Gibson, que cargaba un contenedor de suministros a pulso junto con otro compañero y que era considerado unánimemente como el payaso del escuadrón, respondió un "¡Sí señor! pero luego masculló algo que hizo que su otro compañero se riera por lo bajini. Aun así todos ellos se llevaban bastante bien entre sí, incluyendo a los oficiales; eran compañeros, hermanos de armas con largas experiencias a sus espaldas.

A Jacobson le gustaba verlos trabajar, cuando no estaban jugando a las cartas o bebiendo, eran buenos muchachos. Sin embargo su distracción terminó pronto pues el comunicador comenzó a sonar.

\- Teniente ¿puede acudir a la sala de mandos, por favor? – pidió amablemente la voz de Chang al otro lado.

\- Ahora mismo – respondió Jacobson y se giró a Weiss – Encárgate de vigilar a la tropa, enseguida vuelvo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente Chang? – preguntó Jacobson minutos después mirando al oficial de la nave con los brazos cruzados.

\- Pues exactamente lo que me ha entendido, Jacobson. No recibimos respuesta de la plataforma aérea de Edén, la señal está muerta.

\- Weiss, mándame a Scott ahora mismo ¿quieres? – ordenó Jacobson por el comunicador apenas Chang terminó de informarle. Scott era el especialista en las comunicaciones.

Minutos después el soldado negaba con la cabeza.

\- El teniente Chang tiene razón, señor. La línea está muerta, es como si no hubiera nadie en Edén. Y todos los sistemas de la Arcturus funcionan perfectamente.

\- Maldita sea, pues bien empezamos.

\- No podemos aterrizar sin tener comunicación con la torre.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño Chang. Y nosotros somos marines, no nos pagan por no hacer nada. Debemos descender y averiguar qué es lo que está pasando ahí abajo, sí o sí. Así que deberá buscarse las mañas para que bajemos.

\- Está bien, veremos qué puedo hacer. ¿Alguna recomendación, Jones? – preguntó Chang volviéndose hacia el oficial médico, también el científico de la tripulación.

El doctor Blair Jones era un hombre de mediana estatura, pálido y rubio, vestido con una impoluta bata blanca y pantalones azules. Como todos sabían se trataba de un androide.

\- Ahora mismo es mediodía en la franja donde se encuentra la colonia por lo que la visibilidad será óptima – informó con un tono de voz un tanto sabihondo pero educado- He estudiado el terreno junto con Daddy y ambos coincidimos en que la explanada al sureste de la colonia es un sitio ideal para que nuestros marines tomen tierra si no se puede usar la pista de aterrizaje de la colonia.

Mientras hablaba tecleaba en las consolas, lo que hizo que se proyectara una imagen tridimensional holográfica de la zona. Una delgada línea roja bajaba hasta la superficie y moría en una "X" parpadeante junto con unas coordenadas, el lugar secundario indicado para el aterrizaje.

\- Daddy está volcando la información necesaria para que su piloto no tenga problemas – concluyó el androide – Mientras tanto estoy terminando el escaneo de la superficie colindante a Edén, por si hay algún indicio de lo que está ocasionando esta señal muerta. En cuanto tenga los datos les avisaré.

Una hora después toda la tripulación estaba reunida en la sala de mando, situados alrededor de la consola de hologramas y escuchando atentamente a Jacobson. Gracias al informe de Jones y de Daddy el teniente pudo informar que hacía unos días se desató una poderosa tormenta eléctrica que había dañado parte de las instalaciones. No eran raras las tormentas en Esteno, teniendo en cuenta sus características atmosféricas. Cuando Miller preguntó por qué no se veía a nadie trabajando en las reparaciones del complejo en las imágenes que se habían tomado, Jacobson guardó silencio por unos momentos y Weiss admitió que eso lo desconocían. Por supuesto Chang había intentado establecer contacto de nuevo pero no habían tenido éxito… algo sucedía en Edén pero que no podía determinarse desde la órbita. Por lo tanto la única opción era bajar a la superficie y comprobarlo. Jacobson y Weiss espolearon a sus hombres para terminar con los preparativos y poco después la nave de reconocimiento modelo Cheyenne de los marines ponía rumbo a la superficie de Esteno.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II. LA SUPERFICIE DE ESTENO**

\- ¡Chicos, es la hora del baile! Agarraos bien ahí atrás – advirtió la voz de Smith.

Laura Smith era la piloto del escuadrón de Jacobson, una mujer menuda pero de fuerte carácter, que siempre llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en un apretado moño. Frank McMillan era su inseparable copiloto, quien la daba todo el apoyo necesario en todas las misiones. El resto del escuadrón, junto con el doctor Jones, permanecían sentados en la bodega con sus cinturones abrochados.

La nave marine de reconocimiento estaba entrando en la atmósfera de Esteno y ya estaban sufriendo las típicas turbulencias. Estaban acostumbrados pero aun así siempre había alguien que sufría náuseas cuando la cosa se ponía complicada. En este caso fue Sam Taylor quien se apresuró a quitarse su casco y a ponérselo sobre las rodillas, a modo de palangana. Pronto comenzó a tener arcadas. Era el más novato del escuadrón Águila y aún no estaba tan curtido como sus compañeros.

\- ¡Eh, eh, Taylor! ¡No me jodas! Apunta bien tío, no quiero que me pongas los pantalones perdidos – gritó Gibson, agitándose a su lado y aguantándose la risa.

\- Vamos, muchacho, ya pasará – intentó tranquilizarle Dickinson desde su otro lado dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Mierda, joder – murmuraba Taylor, entre arcada y arcada.

\- Si sigues así chico, te voy a tener bajando y subiendo todo el santo día para que te acostumbres de una vez – amenazó Weiss con una sonrisa pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Jones se permitió unos consejos para ayudarle a pasar el trance.

Erika Chambers esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba a Taylor, pero no era una sonrisa de burla si no de camaradería, porque se sentía identificada con él. El sargento Weiss le dijo algo similar un par de años atrás durante su primera misión con el Escuadrón Águila en una situación parecida, si bien en su defensa se podía decir que la bajada fue más movidita por una tormenta. Se percató de que alguien la miraba y desvío la vista hasta Scott, que estaba justo enfrente de ella. Chambers elevó una ceja a modo de respuesta y desvió la vista, suspirando mentalmente.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Hacía unos meses, justo después de una larga misión, todos se fueron a un bar para celebrar el comienzo de unas merecidas vacaciones. Bebieron y jugaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, quedando sólo Scott y ella empeñados en terminar una partida reñida de póker. Una cosa llevó a la otra y al día siguiente Chambers despertó en la cama de Scott. Ninguno de los dos habló del tema, parecían igualmente incómodos por algún motivo, así que ese mismo día acordaron que sólo serían amigos. Sin embargo Chambers sospechaba que Scott nunca había estado muy de acuerdo en ese punto.

Arthur Scott era guapo, desde luego, con su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura y complexión fuerte, de cabello rubio y ojos azules pero ella no estaba muy segura de querer una relación seria, por un lado porque aún era joven y estaba más interesada en su labor como marine y por otro porque una relación de ese tipo podría estropear el genial ambiente que había entre los miembros del Escuadrón Águila.

Como marine Chambers era una mujer de aspecto imponente; llegaba al metro setenta y cinco de altura y su constitución era atlética, con marcados músculos conseguidos durante años de duro entrenamiento. Su oscura caballera, que le llegaba a los hombros, siempre iba recogida en una prieta coleta trenzada lateral cuando estaba de misión. Era muy observadora y casi nada escapaba a sus ojos grises, siendo una de las mejores en la categoría de tiro de su escuadrón. Era la típica mujer marine pero sin perder su esencia femenina; condición que no afectaba por cierto a su relación con el resto del escuadrón. Aquí todos eran iguales, casi hermanos, y por eso todos llevaban tatuado en el brazo derecho el logo de los Águilas: un águila de perfil de mirada fiera y líneas afiladas, con un ala extendida. Debajo figuraba el nombre del escuadrón y el lema de los marines: Semper fidelis. El mismo emblema podía verse en su uniforme, con el nombre de cada uno de ellos indicado justo debajo.

\- ¡Eh, Scott! – dijo entonces Gibson - ¿Sabes en qué se diferencia mi madre de un botijo?

\- Que a tu madre me la puedo follar y al botijo no – contestó Scott soltando una carcajada. Dickinson también se rió y chocaron los puños. Chambers no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

\- Yo sí que me follaría a tu madre, pues no te digo – protestó Gibson sacudiendo la cabeza pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Taylor sufrió otra arcada. Le dio otra palmada en la espalda – Di que sí, Taylor. Mejor fuera que dentro, chico.

\- Estaros quietecitos de una vez o la profe os tendrá que dar unos azotes, niños – les riñó el teniente Jacobson.

\- Acercándonos a las coordenadas objetivo. Salimos de la zona de turbulencias – informó de nuevo Smith y Taylor soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Efectivamente las sacudidas fueron disminuyendo una vez pasaron la parte más crítica.

\- Miller ¡eh, Miller! – gritó Gibson, haciendo gestos con la mano al susodicho que tuvo que quitarse unos auriculares – No se me ha olvidado que te escaqueaste en Horizon con la excusa de la hibernación. ¿Quién es la pibita de la fotografía que tenías en la taquilla? – preguntó con picardía y guiñando un ojo.

\- Es mi novia, tonto del culo – contestó Edgar Miller con una sonrisa, bajando el cómic que se estaba leyendo a pesar de las sacudidas.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Quién iba a decir que un tipo tan feo cómo tú tendría semejante pibón? Tienes suerte cabronazo. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Linda.

\- ¡Nombre perfecto! Eres el puto amo Miller – agregó soltando un silbido.

Chambers puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Estás más salido que el pico de una mesa, Gibs. ¿Qué te tenemos dicho que hagas antes de venir a la misión?- dijo ella con la ceja enarcada y para enfatizar sus palabras hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo con el puño. Miller retomó la lectura del cómic soltando una risita.

\- Eh, eh, Chambers, yo he cumplido– dijo levantando las manos y sonriéndose – Pero si no estoy hablando de sexo las veinticuatro horas del día no sería un hombre. ¿No cree Jones?

\- Me temo que siendo un sintético no puedo apoyarle en esa afirmación pues carezco de experiencia, señor Gibson. Quizá debiera consultarlo con otro de sus camaradas humanos – contestó el doctor con tono de eminencia.

\- Joder ¿y qué hacéis vosotros cuando estáis aburridos?

\- Buscar la manera de ampliar conocimientos – respondió él con humildad encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Podrías aprender de él para variar – convino Jacobson con cara de reproche. Jones se permitió una sonrisita.

\- Pero qué dice teniente, yo solo leo cuando hago de vientre... ¿Y tú qué dices Dickinson? – insistió Gibson sin estar dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer como buen payaso que era - ¿Tengo razón o no?

\- A mí que me registren tío – contestó echándose mano a la entrepierna.

Todos se echaron a reír porque sabían que eso sería exactamente lo que iba a responder, siempre estaba con la misma cantinela a la mínima de cambio.

\- ¡Se acabó la fiesta muchachos! – advirtió Smith desde la parte delantera – Estamos sombre las coordenadas. Descendiendo.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya habéis oído, señoritas! – exclamó Jacobson volviendo a ponerse serio – Se acabó la diversión porque a partir de ahora empezamos a ganarnos la nómina.

Como finalmente habían encontrado espacio suficiente en la pista de aterrizaje tomaron tierra en las coordenadas indicadas por Daddy sin ningún tipo de incidencia. Los marines dejaron la charla, sus semblantes se tornaron serios cuando desabrocharon los cinturones y se prepararon para salir.

Esteno era la primera luna del sistema de Forcis y la que poseía el clima más benévolo de todo el sistema solar. Este planeta tenía un tamaño similar al de Urano pero era prácticamente árido en su totalidad y poseía una densa atmósfera muy similar a la de Venus, lo que provocaba un efecto invernadero que acrecentaba las temperaturas en superficie, estando la media en torno a los doscientos grados centígrados. Pasaba algo muy similar con Medusa, la tercera y última luna mientras que Euríale, la segunda, apenas tenía atmósfera por lo que era totalmente inerte.

En cambio Esteno poseía una alineación y atmósfera adecuadas, si bien tenía temperaturas medias más altas que la Tierra: éstas podían aumentar aún más en el hemisferio norte y también dependiendo de la estación en la que se encontraran, que podía ser verano o invierno. La mayor parte de la luna tenía terrenos desérticos pero también poseía zonas con densa vegetación muy similares a las selvas y bosques terrestres, sobre todo en el hemisferio sur, por no hablar de los numerosos sistemas montañosos. El agua en superficie era más escasa que en la Tierra pero suficientemente presente para que hubiera vida.

Edén se había edificado en un lugar privilegiado del hemisferio sur; de oeste a norte se extendía una cadena de montañas y desfiladeros donde existía una gran mina de tungsteno, motivo principal de la presencia humana pues se requería para la ingeniería aeroespacial. Al sur, llegando hasta las montañas, se extendía un bosque cercano, si bien tenía el inconveniente que a veces los colonos eran atacados por una especie autóctona de gran tamaño a la que llamaban Pantera por una lejana similitud con las terrestres, lo que obligaba a la presencia constante de los marines. Éstos también desempeñaban otras labores de apoyo pero ese era el principal motivo de su presencia. Por supuesto había más criaturas que habitaban la superficie - ninguna inteligente - pero las más peligrosas eran éstas, los grandes depredadores que acechaban en los páramos y en los bosques.

Cuando los marines salieron de la nave y pisaron el suelo de la luna hacía una temperatura de treinta y ocho grados y Gliese 436, el sol rojizo que iluminaba este mundo, estaba en su punto más alto. El cielo estaba prácticamente limpio a excepción de unas nubes anaranjadas que se arremolinaban en las montañas.

Debían ser el último resquicio de la tormenta, pensó Erika, observando las nubes alejándose hacia el norte. Ellos habían aterrizado a un par de kilómetros al oeste del extrarradio, en las pistas de aterrizaje llamadas Paraíso. Un nombre que no le pegaba en absoluto.

Jacobson esperó que todo su grupo estuviera en tierra, exceptuando a Smith y McMillan que quedarían a cargo de los suministros y de la nave esperando instrucciones. Edén se veía muy cerca en el horizonte.

\- Según mis cálculos tenemos unas doce horas de luz – informó el doctor Jones al teniente y al sargento – Los días en esta luna son muy diferentes a los terrestres. Por ciertos factores que no vienen al caso detallar, los días y las noches duran unos tres días cada uno, hora arriba hora abajo.

\- Joder, pues espero que sea de noche pronto para que haga algo más de fresco – comentó Gibson quien sudaba profusamente, como el resto. Guardó silencio ante una mirada de advertencia del teniente Jacobson.

\- Me temo que no notaremos mucho alivio, señor Gibson – adujo Jones mirando alrededor – Y de gracias que nos encontramos en invierno. La atmósfera de Esteno, aunque más fina que la de Medusa es más densa que la de la Tierra y no deja escapar mucho calor. Las temperaturas nocturnas es raro que desciendan de los veinticinco grados en este hemisferio mientras que las diurnas en verano pueden superar los cincuenta grados.

\- ¿Y cuánto hace ahora?

\- Exactamente treinta y ocho grados centígrados pero puede que siga subiendo. Como digo, una suerte que no estemos en verano ni en el hemisferio norte. Tenga en cuenta que Esteno está inclinada con respecto al eje, lo que hace que tengamos esta diferencia de temperatura...

\- Pues a mi no me parce que sea…

\- ¿Te quieres callar de una maldita vez Gibson? – mandó el teniente con tono autoritario.

\- Sí, señor. Perdón.

Scott intentó comunicación con la colonia por radio una vez más pero sin éxito así que comunicó con el Arcturus para informar que habían llegado bien y que se disponían a ir a pie hasta Edén. Chang les contestó que él ya había mandado comunicado a la estación Horizon en la órbita terrestre con la noticia del aparente abandono de Edén. Una vez terminada la comunicación se pusieron en marcha hacia la colonia dispuestos a esclarecer lo que había sucedido.


	3. Capítulo 3

**III. EL DAÑO DE EDÉN**

Apenas media hora después de su aterrizaje el grupo llamó a las puertas de la colonia sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. Las puertas de Edén no se abrieron para ellos.

\- Esto cada vez me gusta menos – apuntó Weiss mirando a Jacobson, que a su vez llamaba a Rust, el experto en electrónica.

Conectando un dispositivo de hackeo ComTech, Rust pudo realizar una ganzúa electrónica que les abrió el acceso. Lo poco que pudieron ver cuando abrieron las puertas les dio suficientes pistas para que supieran que algo malo había pasado. Las calles estaban desiertas y todo parecía caótico por culpa de la tormenta. Había contenedores de basura y otro tipo de objetos esparcidos por el suelo, por no hablar de algunos desperfectos en algunos edificios, si bien nada que no se pudiera reparar en unas horas de trabajo.

Jacobson echó un vistazo a su detector de movimiento M314 pero la zona estaba desconcertantemente desierta. Luego se volvió y señaló hacia una torre.

\- Esa es la torre de control. Sugiero que nos dividamos: un grupo irá allí para echar un vistazo a los registros. Debemos saber qué demonios pasó aquí. Mientras tanto otro hará un reconocimiento por sus alrededores, de momento no os alejéis más. Había algo más de doscientas personas viviendo aquí, alguien encontraremos. Estad atentos muchachos.

Jacobson fue en persona a la torre de control y lo primero que hizo fue dar orden de que revisaran los ordenadores. Todo estaba apagado.

\- No hay corriente señor – informó Scott - Sin duda es el motivo de que no hubiera señal.

\- ¿Y los generadores de emergencia?

Rust se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizá la tormenta eléctrica friera todo, señor.

\- Por el amor de… Está bien, ve con Scott hasta el generador – ordenó Jacobson – Activadlo, necesitamos acceso. ¡Ya!

Les llevó algo más de una hora restablecer la corriente. Y obtuvieron nuevas noticias.

\- La sala de generadores parecía haber sido escenario de una contienda – informó Scott mientras Rust accedía a los registros - Había agujeros de bala pero ningún cuerpo, es lo más raro de todo. También había un extraño agujero en el suelo de metal para el que no encuentro ninguna explicación.

Jacobson asintió y luego habló por radio.

\- Chambers, informa.

\- Está todo tirado por el medio señor – respondió Erika al otro lado – No hemos encontrado a nadie, ni vivo ni muerto. Hemos mirado en varios edificios sin éxito. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- Scott dice que en la sala del generador había signos de lucha. ¿Habéis visto algo sospechoso?

\- Negativo.

\- Bueno, volved de inmediato. Vamos a mirar esas cámaras y luego veremos qué hacer.

\- A la orden. Cambio y cierro.

Jacobson ordenó al cabo Palmer que llamara a Smith y McMillan para que fueran trayendo los suministros del Cheyenne a aquí y, después, debían traer los de los almacenes de la base, pues harían de la torre de control su lugar de reunión en lo que aclaraban todo.

Poco después comprobaron que, por desgracia, las cámaras de seguridad no podían darles ninguna pista. Con la tormenta, que llegó con el último ocaso, se apagó la energía y no existían grabaciones desde entonces; lo poco que vieron tampoco dejaba entreveer ningún comportamiento sospechoso. Cabía pensar pues que la desaparición de la colonia fue durante el transcurso de la misma tormenta.

\- Mire esto señor – pidió Rust – Según este informe había gente trabajando en la mina durante ese período de incertidumbre.

\- ¿No regresaron a la colonia?

\- No tenemos manera de saberlo – negó el soldado, tecleando – Según esto había unas cincuenta y ocho personas en ese turno.

\- Está bien. Nos dividiremos de nuevo.

Jacobson dividió al escuadrón en dos grupos: uno de ellos iría a las minas a buscar posibles supervivientes, encabezado por el sargento Weiss, y otro exploraría a fondo la colonia, comandados por él mismo. Mandó a Miller a buscar un vehículo para llegar hasta la mina. Sin embargo cuando el doctor Jones, que hasta ese momento había estado muy silencioso dejando a los soldados trabajar, pidió ir al laboratorio que se encontraba en el subsuelo debajo de la torre, para examinar la documentación por si pudiera dar con alguna pista. Jacobson asignó a Scott y a Rust para que le acompañaran. Acordaron reunirse según anocheciera. Scott mandó comunicado al Arcturus con las novedades, a lo que el teniente Chang les respondió que esperarían los informes, pues debido a que iban a pasar por la otra cara de Esteno no tendrían buena comunicación.

\- ¿Va a ver movida, señor? – preguntó Smith mientras todos comprobaban sus armas.

\- No lo descarto – respondió Jacobson - Mejor estar preparados. ¡Seguidme muchachos!

\- Mi grupo ¡por aquí! – exclamó Weiss.

Le obedecieron pero antes de que Erika pudiera subirse al vehículo W9A que había elegido Miller y que usaban a menudo los marines destinados allí, Scott la retuvo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó ella, impaciente.

\- Erika, aquí está pasando algo muy raro. Creo que alguien o algo atacó la colonia.

\- Como si los agujeros de bala surgieran por generación espontánea - repuso ella, poniéndose sarcástica.

Él no sonrió.

\- Hablo en serio. ¿No sientes que la tensión se masca en el ambiente? Como si algo malo fuera a suceder en las próximas horas y sólo hubiéramos llegado en el momento de la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Miraron hacia el horizonte por la ventana. Gliese se encaminaba hacia su ocaso. En unas horas oscurecería y esperaban haber terminado con el registro para entonces.

\- La verdad es que no me gusta nada esta luna – dijo ella – Es demasiado…

\- Fea, hostil. ¿Verdad? – completó Scott. Luego pareció ponerse aún más serio – Si necesitaras ayuda o quisieras decirme algo sólo a mi… ya sabes que podemos hablar por las muñequeras.

Erika asintió. Scott hacía tiempo que había manipulado ambas pulseras y, aparte de las funciones normales que tenían con ellas, su hackeo les permitía mandarse mensajes de audio breves entre ellos, pues esta función de hablar entre compañeros no estaba diponible.

\- Por cierto – continuó él - ¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos?

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora Scott?

\- No digo que vaya a suceder, pero si lo hiciera…

\- Sí, lo haré. Si cayeras cogeré tu chapa de tu maltrecho cadáver y haré que llegue a tu familia.

\- Gracias, yo haré lo mismo si la palmas tú.

\- Qué optimista eres, hay que joderse.

\- Ya sabes que siempre fui el rey de la fiesta…

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo.

\- Sobre lo de aquella noche – comenzó Scott.

\- ¿En serio te parece el mejor momento?

\- Nunca lo hemos hablado seriamente y para ti nunca existe el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.

\- Olvídalo, ahora no.

\- Mira, solo quería decirte que…

\- ¡Chambers! – gritó Weiss - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Muévete! Y tú Scott, ¿no ibas con el doctor?

\- Lo siento señor, ahora mismo señor – dijo Erika.

Sin embargo Scott la volvió a retener un momento, se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios, los besó y luego los posó en los de ella.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Siempre lo tengo.

Ella le golpeó con el puño en el brazo, no muy fuerte, y corrió a subirse al vehículo pero antes de subirse se giró a Scott

\- ¡Eh! Tú también.

El vehículo arrancó y se alejó de camino a las minas. Scott lo observó hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión y luego entró al edificio de nuevo.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que algo se movió en uno de los edificios cercanos, algo que parecía refractar la luz y que les había estado espiando.

* * *

Miller había elegido el vehículo W9A porque era el más rápido que tenían en la base de Edén... y porque su primera opción no arrancaba. Había un buen trecho hasta la mina y el tiempo apremiaba, además del intenso y constante calor que era agobiante. Sin embargo no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que descubrieran que a pesar de su velocidad no iba a poderles ayudar mucho.

Erika estuvo muy callada durante el trayecto, sumida en sus pensamientos hacia Scott. ¿A qué había venido todo eso? Nunca le había visto tan preocupado y, lo peor de todo era que había conseguido contagiarle sus temores a ella.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido en Edén? Doscientas diez personas entre las que se encontraban los colonos, el personal de mantenimiento, personal de apoyo y los marines, no podían esfumarse así, sin más. Por no decir que no habían encontrado ninguna pista excepto caos y ciertas huellas de lucha. Pero ningún cuerpo. Ningún maldito cuerpo y eso era lo más desconcertante. Decidió unirse a un admirado Taylor y observar a Rodríguez que se entretenía haciendo florituras con el cuchillo de combate. Suspiró. Intentó pensar de manera optimista: al menos Gibson no había ido en su grupo. No tenía el cuerpo para bromas.

\- Debemos estar a punto de llegar – informó Weiss, sentado en el asiento del copiloto mirando su mapa. Miller conducía.

Antes de partir habían estado estudiando la estructura interna de la mina, memorizándola. De todos modos tendrían apoyo por radio con Scott y Rust desde los laboratorios. Rust les había asegurado que tendrían energía porque el generador que alimentaba la mina era independiente del de Edén y al estar bajo tierra no se había visto afectado por la tormenta.

De pronto Miller dio tal frenada que hizo que se tumbaran de lado sobre los asientos. Rodríguez soltó una palabrota en español cuando el cuchillo salió volando y dio con un repiqueteo metálico en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Miller? – preguntó Taylor acercándose a la parte delantera.

\- Dios mío – contestó éste.

Erika se asomó por una de las ventanas del vehículo y distinguió los terrenos de la mina. Ya habían llegado pero ¿qué era lo que perturbaba a Miller?

\- Santa madre de Dios – dijo entonces Weiss, que también iba en el asiento delantero y salió precipitadamente del vehículo. El resto le siguió.

Si querían una prueba de que algo muy malo había ocurrido en Edén la tenían justo delante de sus narices.

Seis hombres desnudos colgaban boca abajo cerca de la entrada de la mina. Los habían destripado y despellejado dejando sus vísceras en un montón cerca de los cuerpos. Notaron que a algunos les faltaban las cabezas. El hedor era insoportable.

Taylor, quien seguía delicado del estómago, se apartó del grupo y vomitó a un lado. Todos menos él levantaron sus armas sin apartar la mirada de sus detectores de movimiento, pero no había nada en las cercanías. Weiss se acercó con cautela hacia el montón y hurgó en la ropa.

\- Son todos marines y no llevan muertos mucho tiempo, aunque es difícil saberlo – informó arrugando el rostro por el mal olor.

\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? – gritó Rodríguez mientras se santiguaba- ¿Quién o quiénes han hecho esta barbaridad?

\- Quizá les atacaran las Panteras – sugirió Taylor aún descompuesto y pálido como un muerto.

\- ¿Las Panteras? ¿Y cómo cojones les iban a colgar?

\- Rodríguez ¡cálmate! – exigió Erika pues su exaltado compañero estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

\- No sé quién o quiénes lo han hecho, pero eran fuertes, eso seguro – señaló Weiss – Ni el más fornido de nosotros podría alzar a pulso a uno de estos hombres.

\- Quiere decir… – empezó Erika.

Por un momento él fue a decir algo pero finalmente no lo hizo. Parecía pensativo.

\- Será mejor que entremos – indicó, señalando a la mina.

\- ¿Está loco? – preguntó Taylor – Ya ha visto lo que les han hecho a ellos ¿qué sentido tiene entrar ahí? ¡Nos harán lo mismo! Nos…

Erika dio un par de zancadas hacia el novato y le dio una bofetada. Taylor enmudeció y se tocó el lugar del golpe, dolorido.

\- Cálmate soldado – le espetó Erika - Sé que es tu primera misión pero ¡compórtate! ¡Eres un marine!

El chico pareció reaccionar. Asintió con la cabeza, cuadrándose y frunció el ceño. Erika asintió y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro para infundirle ánimos.

Rodríguez y Miller fueron hacia la entrada sin dejar de mirar los cuerpos de sus camaradas y luego les siguió Taylor con Erika pegada a sus talones. Sin embargo antes de entrar ésta se volvió hacia Weiss que escrutaba los alrededores.

\- ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros, sargento? – le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Erika tenía la sensación de que, por un momento, se había sentido superado. Sin embargo él le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad.

\- No, soldado. Entre.

Erika obedeció pero con la desagradable sensación de que el sargento sabía algo que ellos no. Y, a su juicio dadas las circunstancias, no era sensato que se lo ocultase. ¿Por qué, por qué lo haría?

Weiss permaneció un momento más afuera, escrutando, buscando. Por un momento creyó haber visto algo, un ligero movimiento entre las rocas, pero no había nadie. En sus tiempos en la academia había escuchado ciertos rumores entre algunos reclutas mayores, los típicos que rozaban la leyenda urbana, basados en informes clasificados, pero nunca había creído del todo en ellos. Hasta que vio los seis cuerpos colgados. Esa visión le recordó uno de esos casos ultra secretos. ¿Y si incluso estaba equivocado y había otra explicación? Hasta que no entrara en la mina no lo averiguaría y por tanto no merecía la pena preocupar más a sus hombres. Tras una última ojeada penetró en la mina, perdiéndose el destello dorado de unos ojos justo en el punto donde creyó haber visto algo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**IV. FUEGO CRUZADO**

Dentro de las minas la comunicación empeoró por culpa de ciertas interferencias ocasionadas por la gruesa capa de roca: no podían tener contacto visual pero sí por radio de modo que apagaron sus cámaras y continuaron adelante. Intentaron usar el ascensor pero éste no funcionaba. Weiss soltó un juramento mientras que Miller se asomó al hueco como pudo y observó que la cabina estaba en la planta más baja, destrozada, por lo que tendrían que bajar a pie. El interior no estaba muy bien iluminado por lo que todos encendieron sus linternas.

La marcha la encabezaba el sargento Weiss seguido de Miller. Taylor iba detrás, algo más calmado y Erika le seguía los pasos. Rodríguez cerraba la marcha.

Iban atentos a sus lectores de movimiento pero éstos no les devolvían ninguna señal; ahí abajo lo único que se movía eran ellos, lo cual no les daba muchas esperanzas de encontrar a alguien con vida.

Erika pronto se percató de algo molesto: detrás de ella Rodríguez no paraba de murmurar una continua retahíla de palabras en su idioma natal que ella no comprendía. Llegó a deducir que rezaba por los gestos de santiguarse que había hecho cuando hallaron los cadáveres y en el umbral de la mina. No podía culparle, a ella también le había afectado el descubrimiento pero en vez de ponerse nerviosa una fría furia se agitaba en su interior. No sabía quién lo había hecho pero estaba segura de que lo pagaría.

Según fueron avanzando, muy poco a poco, iban descubriendo cosas cada vez más desconcertantes. No necesitaron adentrarse mucho, pues se encontraron con herramientas de minería abandonadas de tal manera que daba a entender que los trabajadores tuvieron que salir precipitadamente por una urgencia. A partir de cierto punto el metal de las barandillas y algunas de las paredes empezaron a estar recubiertas de una especie de costra, de baba húmeda y viscosa cuyo origen no supieron explicar mientras que algunas paredes parecían modificadas, adoptando unas formas un tanto extrañas que no fueron capaces de describir.

Cuando llegaron a un ramal el sargento levantó un puño para que se detuvieran y luego la señal de que podían abrir la formación. Sus pies hicieron retumbar la pasarela de metal y examinaron el perímetro buscando alguna amenaza antes de ponerse a investigar un nuevo hallazgo, tan macabro como el anterior.

Había varios cadáveres en el suelo; tres marines y dos mineros. Parecían haber sido asesinados de una manera brutal, sobre todo los soldados. Pero en esta ocasión había algunas cosas un tanto diferentes con respecto a los cadáveres anteriores. Éstos no estaban despellejados y sólo a un par de los marines les faltaban las cabezas.

Weiss se agachó a examinar el cadáver de uno de los mineros, que estaba boca abajo. Tenía unos cortes profundos en la espalda y un agujero en el cráneo que sin duda le produjo la muerte instantánea. Se fijó en que, a diferencia de los cadáveres de fuera, los cortes eran un tanto irregulares.

Otro minero, que estaba a unos pasos más adelante, sufría peor aspecto. Taylor volvió a cubrirse la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza pero esta vez pudo reprimir las arcadas.

\- Santo cielo ¿qué le ha pasado a este hombre? – preguntó Miller observando el cadáver de pie al lado del sargento – Es como si… como si se hubiera licuado. Fíjese en esos huesos…

\- Quizá entró en contacto con algún tipo de gas o de líquido ácido sumamente corrosivo – aventuró Weiss pero no se le ocurrió cómo. En la mina no había gases nocivos o sustancias que provocaran semejantes lesiones. Alrededor la estructura también había parecido sufrir su efecto pero no el resto de cadáveres. Tendría que haber algún resto pero no era así. ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

\- Por la posición de los cuerpos – murmuraba Weiss más para sí mismo que para el resto - se sugiere que los marines murieron luchando mientras que los mineros fueron atacados por la espalda, probablemente mientras huían… quizá… quizá murieron primero pero...

\- Señor – dijo Erika enfocando con la linterna que llevaba en su arnés. En la pared, a varios metros de altura cerca de unas escaleras que llevaban a otro nivel superior de la mina, había un cadáver de un cuarto marine atrapado en una red. El cadáver aún mantenía su arma en una de sus manos y la red estaba tan tensa en su anclaje a la pared que le había seccionado varios centímetros de piel. Todo estaba lleno de sangre reseca.

\- Esto se está complicando cada vez más – dijo Weiss agitando la cabeza – Esa red es algo artificial. Aquí hay cadáveres con heridas muy dispares; algunas parecen hechas con arma blanca o con garras mientras que otras tienen aspecto de estar cauterizadas, como las de estos marines. Y luego está aquél extraño ácido o lo que sea. ¿Y dónde están el resto de mineros? ¿Quizá en los niveles inferiores?

Guardaron silencio sin saber muy bien qué pensar pero Erika estaba cada vez más inquieta. Los nervios de todos estaban a flor de piel pero ella tenía ahora la misma sensación que le describió Scott; estaba a punto de ocurrir algo verdaderamente malo.

\- ¿Qué me decís de esto? – dijo Rodríguez desde un poco más adelante. En una de sus manos enguantada sujetaba una especie de tubo largo de plástico semitransparente, con multitud de tiras y agujeros.

\- Parece una especie de ¿piel? – aventuró Erika pues por un momento pensó en una serpiente.

\- ¿Una piel? – preguntó Taylor, confundido.

\- Sí, ya sabes – murmuró Rodríguez rotándola en su mano – Las serpientes, entre otros bichos, cambian de piel según van creciendo de tamaño, desechando la vieja. En mi tierra de origen son muy comunes en la selva.

\- Pero eso no es una serpiente – insistió el más joven del escuadrón – Es casi tan grande como usted, sargento – Weiss sobrepasaba por poco el uno noventa de estatura.

\- Creo que ya es hora de pedir la opinión de un experto – dijo Weiss - ¿Doctor? ¿Qué opina de todo esto? ¿Sugerencias?

\- Me temo que no tengo constancia de ningún animal de Esteno que cambie de piel como describe usted, no al menos bajo tierra – explicó Jones con su tono sabiondo tan característico - Es cierto que las Panteras, que es el animal más temible de esta zona, llevan los cuerpos de sus presas a un lugar tranquilo para devorarlas. Quizá eso explique la ausencia de más cadáveres pero estamos hablando de tales cifras que sería una masacre un tanto improbable. Además no tiene sentido; las Panteras prefieren las estepas y los bosques, alguna vez se las ha visto en los cañones, pero raramente. Y luego está el tema de la red, las heridas punzantes y esa piel... Sin embargo ahora que me hallo en el laboratorio he encontrado alguna información que quizá pueda arrojar algo de luz a este asunto – hizo una pausa y el sargento le dijo que continuara, exasperándose por un momento por la tranquilidad del androide – Al parecer hace varias semanas un grupo de mineros desapareció en la parte más profunda de la mina. Ninguno regresó. Sus compañeros marines investigaron pero no hallaron nada salvo una piel, si bien de un tamaño muy inferior a la que me describen…

En este punto hubo una interferencia y Weiss golpeó la radio con impaciencia.

\- … en el extrarradio – siguió el doctor, ajeno al corte - Hubo un testigo, un niño pequeño que había hecho novillos, que sentía curiosidad por el trabajo de los marines y siguió a – más interferencias - …aseguró que algo invisible atravesó a un soldado de lado a lado y arrastró el cadáver a la espesura del bosque. Antes de que me pregunte es cierto que las Panteras se camuflan y se esconden muy bien en su entorno pero no se hacen completamente invisibles. El niño dijo haber oído también sonidos de alguna especie de animal que no supo identificar. Encontraron el cadáver unas horas después no muy lejos de la zona en la que desapareció, despellejado y colgado de un árbol. Pero no encontraron a la criatura que lo hizo y… un momento – Jones volvió a hacer una pausa – Perdone, creo que acabo de hallar un archivo sumamente interesante. Una unidad de marines trajo un día antes de la tormenta el cadáver de un ser no catalogado como autóctono del planeta y que habían abatido sus compañeros en el interior de la mina tras atacar a otro grupo de mineros… los marines ya bajaban también a la mina, dadas las circunstancias del grupo desaparecido. Por lo que dice aquí se trata de un ser humanoide con una cola segmentada y cráneo alargado… Espere, que estoy leyendo el informe…

Erika estaba cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Por qué no podían hablar de eso después?

Y justo entonces…

\- ¡Detecto movimiento! – gritó Miller cuyo detector de movimiento empezó a pitar.

Segundos después el resto de detectores se le unieron. Todos se revolvieron, alerta. Efectivamente en sus radares salía un punto blanco parpadeante que se iba acercando, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Erika levantó su rifle M41A apuntando en la dirección de la que parecía provenir sin apartar la vista del visor.

\- Treinta metros y acercándose – advirtió.

Pero al cabo ocurrió algo desconcertante; la distancia entre ellos y el punto se fue reduciendo más y más hasta que llegó a los cinco metros y desapareció. Y ninguno de ellos podía ver nada.

\- ¡Tendríamos que verle! – gritó Weiss- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¡Negativo! No veo nada – informó Erika.

\- ¡Yo tampoco, mierda! – exclamó Rodríguez – El cabrón ha tenido que pararse.

Los haces de las linternas iban y venían, sin mostrar nada. Pero el punto retornó en el radar, moviéndose en esta ocasión lateralmente algo más aprisa, como si bordeara a los marines… para que justo detrás de él fueran apareciendo más y más puntos, todos acercándose casi en línea recta a su posición.

Weiss soltó un juramento y arrojó dos bengalas a los corredores que tenían justo delante pero eran tan altos que no iluminaron mucho.

\- Oh Díos mío – murmuró Rodríguez volviendo a rezar en su idioma natal.

\- ¡Atrás! – empezó a decir el sargento.

\- Esto no me gusta, Weiss – dijo Erika – ¡Debemos salir cagando leches de aquí!

Seguían sin ver nada.

Es imposible, se repetía Erika, a no ser…

Los tenían encima. ¡Eso era! Justo cuando entendió que eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo se escuchó un grito. Se trataba de Miller, que estaba más separado del grupo. Algo le había agarrado y lo levantaba del suelo. Erika apenas tuvo tiempo de ver una cola segmentada, larga y oscura que se enroscaba. No pudieron hacer nada por él, desapareció dando alaridos en las tinieblas.

\- ¡MILLER!

\- ¡Nos atacan! – gritó el sargento por radio.

Entonces varios seres grandes, idénticos a los descritos por Jones aparecieron en su campo de visión. Los marines abrieron fuego y gritos inhumanos llenaron los corredores.

\- ¡Fuera, fuera fuera! – gritó Weiss empujando a Rodríguez para que iniciara la retirada.

Todo fue un caos. Los marines empezaron a retroceder abriendo fuego en todas direcciones, a veces daban a sus blancos y a veces no. Echaron a correr por las galerías por las que habían ido disparando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, consiguiendo contener a esos monstruos. Pasaron los cadáveres y llegaron hasta el ascensor. Comenzaron a subir por las escaleras a toda carrera con ánimo de salir por donde habían entrado.

El sargento, que llevaba un rifle de alcance M42C barrió con sus granadas un corredor adyacente mientras Rodríguez le cubría y aseguraron el ascensor. Sin embargo entre ellos y la salida aparecieron más de esos seres, venidos de no sé sabía dónde, rodeándolos.

Taylor, que se había quedado en la retaguardia, fue el primero que los vio cuando uno de ellos saltó justo delante de él. Por un momento el joven quedó paralizado de terror cuando la criatura se incorporó sobre sus delgadas piernas traseras, demostrando su altura de más de dos metros y babeando por su boca, llena de dientes afilados. Pero cuando se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre el marine él abrió fuego, destrozándolo por la corta distancia. Un poco de la sangre de la criatura lo salpicó en la pierna y Taylor aulló de dolor, cayendo al suelo. Erika, quien en esos momentos abatía a un par de esas cosas que serpenteaban por las paredes cual reptiles, lo vio y se apresuró a acercarse a su compañero.

Sin embargo aquella sangre, que quemaba como el ácido, deterioró la ya de por sí estropeada plataforma y Taylor, junto con el cadáver, cayó al piso inferior. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró, aterrizando a su lado.

\- ¡ME QUEMA, OH DIOS, CÓMO QUEMA! – aullaba éste entre convulsiones aferrándose la pierna.

Erika vio, horrorizada, que allí donde las gotas de sangre de la criatura habían caído salían finos hilillos de vapor. Debajo la carne se deshacía rápidamente. Por suerte paró y no le seccionó la pierna si bien originó una importante hemorragia. ¿Qué demonios eran esos extraterrestres que poseían sangre ácida? Intentó calmar al joven y le aplicó un torniquete para evitar que se desangrara.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – gritó intentando hacer que se incorporase. Sin embargo el chico cayó al suelo cuando lo intentó.

\- Dé-déjame, duele demasiado. No creo que pueda…

\- ¡Una mierda! No pienso abandonarte. ¡VAMOS!

Erika era una mujer fuerte y estaba decidida a salvar a su compañero. Tiró, levantando al chico que estaba mortalmente pálido y con la cara perlada de sudor. Le hizo pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros, y le ayudó a incorporarse sobre su pierna sana. Taylor lo consiguió. Para poder cargar con él tuvo que colgarse el rifle pero comenzó a subir las escaleras para volver a la plataforma superior, desde la cual podrían enfilar hacia la salida.

\- ¡TOMAD ESTO HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA! – gritaba Rodríguez en español, por encima de ellos, disparando como un loco en el piso de encima. Estaba algo más por detrás, cerca del pasillo que llevaba a la salida. Disparó una granada y con su disparo provocó que las pasarelas de metal de la siguiente planta saltaran por los aires, junto con un par de aquellos seres. Erika levantó la vista hacia él y entonces del estómago de Rodríguez saltó un gran chorro de sangre.

\- ¡RODRÍGUEZ! – gritó Erika.

Éste permaneció de pie entre estertores, inclinado sobre algo que no podía verse, con la cara contorsionada por la sorpresa y la sangre manando de su boca. Pero no había sido uno de aquellos bichos quien le había matado. Su cuerpo pareció sufrir un tirón hacía delante y cayó al suelo a los pies de un nuevo adversario.

Delante de ellos se apareció una criatura alta pero totalmente diferente a las anteriores. Erika apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que se trataba de un ser humanoide de más de dos metros de estatura, de fuerte constitución, con máscara de metal y un cabello similar a rastas, casi desnudo a excepción de una armadura que portaba en el pecho, en los hombros y las piernas, junto con un taparrabos. En una de sus manos portaba una lanza de la cual manaba la sangre de Rodríguez. Y esa criatura nueva se interponía entre ellos y la salida. Erika se sintió estudiada por unos ojos ocultos tras la máscara.

\- Oh Dios mío – murmuró. De no estar desarmada por tener que cargar con Taylor habría abierto fuego. Por su parte el herido miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas al nuevo extraterrestre.

Por un momento los tres se contemplaron pero entonces el ser relajó su postura y se volvió hacia la pasarela, ignorándoles. ¿Por qué? Sin embargo no tuvo ocasión de saber más porque uno de los otros bichos se dejó caer al suelo para acto seguido abalanzarse contra el extraño asesino, quien soltó una especie de rugido cuando se vio sorprendido. La fuerza del choque hizo que ambos cayeran por encima de la barandilla a la oscuridad que reinaba más abajo.

Erika salió de su ensimismamiento y retomó la marcha, pasando por el lugar donde habían estado ambos seres. Miró de soslayo el cadáver de Rodríguez, tenido bocabajo, la sangre goteando por la rejilla de la pasarela y enfiló hacia el último corredor, el que llevaba a la salida. Se volvió buscando a Weiss con la mirada pero éste estaba ocupado disparando a los monstruos mientras retrocedía, aparentemente ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando les separaban unos tres metros él gritó por encima del hombro:

\- ¡SIGUE, CASI HEMOS LLEGADO!

Weiss había agotado la munición de su M42C y ahora aguantaba con la escopeta ZX-76. No se daba por vencido, además había visto el cadáver de Rodríguez en el suelo y eso le había enfurecido aún más.

Cinco bichos, que habían trepado desde abajo, aparecieron delante de él mientras recargaba, todo dientes y garras, y Weiss trastabilló al darse cuenta de que no tendría tiempo de recargar. Alzó la escopeta para golpear al ser que se abalanzaba sobre él pero éste murió bajo un destello azul, producto de un disparo totalmente ajeno. Luego otro y otro más. Los dos restantes se volvieron gritando de furia. Weiss miró boquiabierto hacia donde se habían girado.

El asesino de Rodríguez había vuelto, encaramado a una pared. Con un nuevo rugido y sacando unas garras retráctiles de su guantelete derecho el alienígena enmascarado saltó hasta la pasarela, por delante de Weiss y se enzarzó en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra los otros dos, ignorando al humano.

\- ¡SARGENTO! – escuchó que lo llamaba Erika desde más arriba.

\- ¡SEGUID, MALDITA SEA, YO OS CUBRO! – gritó Weiss sin apartar la vista del recién llegado, mirándolo extasiado. Y entonces abrió fuego.


	5. Capítulo 5

**V. CODO CON CODO**

Erika hizo un alto a mitad de recorrido de la última galería con Taylor cojeando a su lado, resoplando por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Le ayudó a apoyarse en la pared y se volvió a escrutar el interior.

\- ¡SARGENTO!

No obtuvo nada más que la respuesta de gritos, rugidos y disparos que provenían de más abajo. Pero entonces oyó a Weiss.

\- ¡SEGUID, MALDITA SEA, YO OS CUBRO!

Erika dudó por un momento, no quería dejar atrás al sargento. ¡Rodríguez habían muerto y era muy probable que Miller también! Un gemido de dolor detrás de ella le hizo reaccionar. Taylor estaba malherido, sin asistencia médica era muy probable que muriera desangrado o incluso por el shock. Su pierna izquierda estaba empapada en sangre y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Quizá el sargento saliera detrás de ellos.

Regresó hasta Taylor, volvió a pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros y trastabillando consiguieron salir al exterior. El cielo estaba muy oscuro, casi había anochecido por completo. ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí abajo?

El vehículo estaba aparcado a unos diez metros y se apresuró a acercar a Taylor hasta él, quien ya casi no caminaba así que Erika prácticamente tuvo que llevarle a cuestas. Le hizo sentarse en el asiento del copiloto e intentó ser cuidadosa al moverle la pierna pero el joven estaba semi inconsciente, con los ojos entornados y pálido como un muerto. Cuando Erika se quitó el cascó y lo lanzó al interior del vehículo escuchó a Weiss gritar de agonía. Se giró.

Pudo verle en el umbral de la salida, dando traspiés y llevándose la mano al pecho, que estaba ensangrentado. Uno de aquellos bichos saltó detrás, observándole y siseando a través de sus dientes. Su cola chorreaba sangre, la de Weiss. Erika sacó la pistola y le disparó todo el cargador acertando en la cabeza, abatiéndolo, y se acercó corriendo al sargento para socorrerle.

\- ¡Weiss! ¡Mierda, aguante!

Le pasó las manos bajo las axilas y le arrastró por el suelo terroso, alejándole de la entrada. Sin embargo debía examinar la herida para evitar que se desangrara así que se detuvo. El sargento resoplaba entre temblores, muy pálido y sudoroso. Erika no era médico pero nada más ver su lesión supo que no tenía remedio; le habían perforado un pulmón y se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Él agarró con fuerza el brazo de Erika y la miró con sus ojos azules casi fuera de las órbitas.

\- El… el ca… – empezó a decir, un nuevo chorro de sangre oscura y espesa manó por su comisura.

\- No, no hable. ¡Tengo que sacarle de aquí!

Se dispuso a moverle de nuevo pero él la detuvo, reteniendo su brazo. Entonces se llevó la mano al cuello, dio un tirón y puso su mano sobre la de Erika, dejando en su palma enguantada su chapa identificativa de metal. Ella sabía lo que significaba: quería que la hiciera llegar a su familia. A su hijo Billy. Alguna vez lo había mencionado. Conmovida, asintió.

\- El… ca-cazador – musitó él, con un hilo de voz, haciendo un gran esfuerzo – Bu-busca al ca-caza-dor. Sin él… no… vi-virás…

\- ¿El cazador? ¿Qué? – preguntó ella agitando la cabeza pero Weiss expiró en sus brazos.

Erika permaneció a su lado un momento, aturdida por la situación y por lo que acababa de decirle. ¿De qué cazador estaba hablando? ¿No se referiría al otro alienígena? Unos chillidos en la boca del túnel le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Reptando por la galería salieron más de aquellos monstruos sacados de la peor pesadilla imaginable. Erika abandonó el cadáver de Weiss mientras se guardaba las chapas en el bolsillo y echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el W9A. En el momento en que cerraba la puerta y arrancaba el motor uno de esos seres saltó sobre la puerta y rompió el cristal de la ventanilla. Pudo escuchar a otro más sobre el tejado y otro por la parte trasera. Erika arrancó y dio marcha atrás; el vehículo W9A, a pesar de ser ligero, estaba blindado y el metal estaba preparado para soportar elementos altamente corrosivos. Se elevaron ligeramente cuando pasaron por encima de uno de aquellos bichos y luego metió primera, dando un volantazo para arrollar al que había roto la ventanilla. Por el retrovisor vio que una decena o más seguían saliendo de la boca del túnel.

\- ¡Mierda!

Le saltaron por encima y uno de ellos aterrizó sobre el capó, rompiendo el cristal delantero con uno de sus brazos. Erika volvió el rostro para que los fragmentos no la cortaran. El monstruo hacía lo posible por sujetarse pero a la vez introducía su largo brazo para intentar agarrar a Erika. Ésta, casi hundiéndose en el asiento, sacó la pistola y le disparó a quemarropa en la cabeza varias veces. Consiguió deshacerse de él pero chocó casi de frente contra una pared de roca. Cuando un segundo intentó entrar por la ventana rota ella le disparó también con su pistola. La sangre ácida salpicó sobre su chaleco, que empezó a corroerse rápidamente. Con un grito Erika se apresuró a quitárselo y escuchó un grito a su lado.

\- ¡ERIKA!

De algún modo se había abierto la puerta y Taylor se aferraba al asiento con una expresión de absoluto terror. Intentaban llevárselo. Sus dedos se clavaban blancos a la tapicería.

\- ¡No! ¡Aguanta! – gritó su compañera agarrándole de los brazos.

\- ¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE, NO, POR FAVOR, NO! – imploró el chico, llorando.

\- ¡TAYLOR! ¡NO!

Oh Dios, el bicho era muy fuerte. Hizo todo lo que pudo pero con un último tirón Taylor desapareció de su vista con un alarido que le heló la sangre. Erika salió por la otra puerta levantando su rifle y vio a la criatura, caminando sobre dos piernas, cómo se lo llevaba en volandas hacia la mina. No podía disparar a ese bicho porque su sangre mataría a Taylor. Le persiguió, totalmente desesperada. Los gritos de Taylor llamándola se le clavaban como puñales en el corazón.

\- "_Todos han muerto. No puedo permitirlo ¡no!_"

Era demasiado rápido. Fue asaltada por otro y el rifle de Erika respondió, abatiéndolo. Pero la distracción fue suficiente para distanciarla más. El alienígena había desaparecido con su último compañero en el interior de la mina. Lo único que quedaba de él era su escopeta en el suelo, justo delante. Ella la recogió puesto que no le quedaban muchas balas de su rifle.

¿Qué debía hacer? Entrar sería un suicidio y, si le abandonaba, aumentarían las probabilidades de que muriese. Se resistía a abandonarle pero sabía que entrar a buscarle misión imposible.

Les oía entre las rocas, acechándola, preparándose para atacarla. Sin embargo sabían que hacerlo de frente sería insensato así que aguardaban, esperaban una oportunidad.

\- "S_on como lobos… no, mucho peor_" – pensó Erika levantando el rifle y decidiendo qué haría a continuación.

La mina se encontraba ubicada en los cañones norte de Eden y éstos se extendían por el oeste y sur oeste, llegando hasta el bosque. Sin embargo para ella no le resultaba muy atractiva la idea de esconderse aquí y decidió que la mejor opción era regresar a Edén en el W9A.

Una detonación cercana le sacó de sus pensamientos. Pudo ver a uno de esos extraterrestres, fugazmente, saltando entre las rocas acudiendo en esa dirección. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quizá el resto habían escuchado a Weiss diciendo que estaban siendo atacados y acudían en apoyo? Erika siguió el sonido con la esperanza de que se tratara de sus compañeros.

En cuanto llegó al lugar comprobó que estaba equivocada. Más abajo había un desfiladero rocoso donde se amontonaban containers de mineral; sin duda era la zona donde cargaban el tungsteno para transportarlo a Edén. Había otro acceso a la mina, muy grande, y justo enfrente de la entrada tenía lugar una batalla.

En el centro de la cuenca estaba la criatura que había asesinado a Rodríguez que, de alguna manera, se las había apañado para salir de la cueva por otro lado. En ese momento se encontraba enzarzado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando su lanza y sus cuchillas retráctiles como armas. Sobre su cuerpo destacaban unas misteriosas manchas de un color verde fosforescente y a las que ella encontró enseguida explicación: se trataba de su sangre.

A pesar de sus heridas aquella especie de guerrero luchaba ferozmente, sin retroceder ni dudar, casi como si no le importara morir. Erika recordó su encuentro en las minas y se preguntó por qué no les había matado a ella y a Taylor cuando tuvo la oportunidad mientras que para matar a estos seres y a Rodríguez no había dudado ni por un segundo. Entonces, a pesar del embotamiento que sufría por el estrés, algo encajó en su mente, sobre todo cuando recordó cómo lo había llamado Weiss.

Los marines que habían encontrado tenían heridas de arma blanca o cauterizadas, por no hablar el de la red, mientras que los mineros parecían haber sido asesinados por las garras de un animal, ya que los cortes eran irregulares como había dicho el sargento. No encontraron ningún minero descabezado ni desollado, todos eran marines… Lo que le hizo entenderlo todo fue este pensamiento y un recuerdo que le asaltó la mente, el de la casa rural donde su padre solía llevarla en vacaciones, que tenía multitud de cabezas de ciervos y jabalíes colgadas de las paredes…

Evocó a los marines muertos con sus armas, a Rodríguez disparando como poseso en el túnel… y también a los mineros desarmados, incapaces de defenderse… a ella desarmada, cargando con un herido…

¿De eso se trataba? ¿Cazaba por deporte siguiendo un código o normas morales? Era la única explicación que se le ocurría. En su interior sentía una gran antipatía por aquél otro alienígena puesto que había asesinado a Rodríguez pero pensó en las palabras de Weiss. Quizá tuviera razón, quizá en él residiera la única opción que tenía de salir con vida de allí…

Detectó movimiento en la pared este. Arriba vio a varios de aquellos bichos moviéndose entre las rocas y de pronto surgió una avalancha. Grandes rocas se desprendieron y cayeron sobre los luchadores de la cuenca levantando una buena nube de polvo.

\- ¡No! – gritó ella y empezó su descenso.

Cuando llegó más abajo comprobó que él estaba vivo pero atrapado bajo el peso de la roca más grande. Sólo había sobrevivido uno de los bichos que se habían estado enfrentando a él pero se le unieron otros cinco que eran los que habían provocado la avalancha, sin que pareciera importarles aparentemente haber matado a algunos de sus compañeros con su acción. El cazador se revolvió y Erika vio cómo tanteaba buscando la lanza que se le había caído a poca distancia pero fuera de su alcance. Su perseverancia era admirable pero moriría si nadie intervenía.

A pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados no se lo pensó dos veces. Hincando la rodilla en el suelo y usando la mirilla de francotirador que tenía acoplada al rifle, abrió fuego contra el bicho que estaba más cerca de él. Emitiendo unos agudos chillidos de dolor cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de ácido. El guerrero volvió su rostro enmascarado hacia Erika durante unos instantes pero luego siguió empujando para salir de debajo de la roca. El resto de bichos que le rodeaban también se fijó en la humana.

La mujer siguió disparando con cuidado porque no quería que la sangre ácida salpicase al cazador y empeorar su situación. Pero se detuvo cuando comprendió lo que había provocado.

\- Mierda, no había pensado en eso – murmuró para sí retrocediendo a la carrera.

Los cinco supervivientes fueron tras ella con la idea de atraparla más arriba, olvidándose por el momento del guerrero. El sonido de sus chillidos, que estaba cada vez más cerca, hizo que Erika se detuviera a sabiendas que no podía poner más distancia. Se volvió y siguió disparando a manera de advertencia contra ellos, que avanzaban rodeándola, parapetándose de nuevo en las escarpadas rocas. Se detuvo dando de espaldas contra una pared de piedra con la esperanza de haberles cortado al menos varios ángulos de ataque. Por un momento se hizo el silencio sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de cansancio y miedo de Erika, quien intentaba detectarlos agudizando todo lo posible su oído.

Justo en el último segundo los vio. Atacaron tres a la vez y su rifle disparó en abanico. Dos chillaron y cayeron heridos pero el tercero consiguió alcanzarla con sus garras en su hombro derecho, pasar de largo y escabullirse entre las rocas del otro lado sin sufrir daño alguno. Erika gritó de dolor y cayó con la rodilla hincada en tierra justo cuando el cuarto se proponía atacarla pero consiguió resistir y lo derribó disparándole en las rodillas. Canalizó parte de su dolor lanzando un grito de combate mientras le remataba de disparos en la cabeza, gastando las últimas balas que le quedaban. Entonces arrojó el rifle y enarboló la escopeta ZX-76 que le cogió a Taylor, con dificultad por el brazo herido pero consiguiendo incorporarse contra la pared. Quedaban dos.

Se permitió un momento para echar un vistazo a su herida, que sangraba profusamente, pero justo vio por el rabillo del ojo a uno de los bichos. Apuntó y disparó una vez pero falló. El sudor le goteaba sobre los ojos, provocándole escozor y el dolor palpitante del brazo no ayudaba. Recordó la adrenalina que llevaba encima pero no quería arriesgarse a ponérsela y que se le echaran encima. Esos cabrones aprovecharían el mínimo descuido para hacerlo.

\- ¡Vamos hijos de puta! ¡Salid a que os patee el culo! – gritó, retándoles y para armarse de valor.

Podía escucharles entre las rocas, estudiándola y pensando su próximo movimiento. Entonces uno de ellos saltó a un lado provocando que Erika disparase contra él sin éxito. Sin embargo el alien no le atacó si no que se limitó a hacer unas fintas sobre cuatro patas y se retiró al amparo de las rocas, emitiendo un siseo. ¡Era un puto señuelo!

Justo en el momento en que se giraba el segundo apareció por el otro lado y se arrojó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo de espaldas. Erika gritó y consiguió interponer a duras penas la escopeta entre su enemigo y ella, empujando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, forcejeando y pataleando. Gritó de dolor ¡pero no podía rendirse! No quería morir y mucho menos que se la llevaran como a Taylor y Miller.

El monstruo babeó sobre ella intentando morderla con su doble mandíbula. Usaba sus garras y debido a la situación de estrés Erika apenas notó que sus uñas la arañaban en diferentes sitios. La criatura agitó la cola en su forcejeo, clavándola en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la cara de la mujer, que la volvió ahogando una exclamación. ¡Tenía que sacárselo de encima!

Entonces algo tiró del bicho hacia atrás, provocando que éste se volviera con un gañido y arañara de nuevo con sus garras a Erika, esta vez profundamente en el costado derecho. La marine sin embargo no perdió tiempo e, ignorando el dolor, retrocedió contra la pared usando sus piernas mientras desenfundaba su pistola VP78.

Apuntó temblorosamente por el esfuerzo en la dirección del monstruo para ver cómo el cazador, que se había liberado de la roca, giraba sobre sí mismo con el otro monstruo agarrado por la cola y lo mandaba contra las rocas. Sangraba profusamente por una de sus piernas - la que la roca le había pillado - y cojeaba ligeramente al andar pero seguía manteniéndose firme en su avance mientras desplegaba su lanza al completo y ensartaba la cabeza del monstruo que, pasados unos segundos, dejó de agitarse. Con un grito celebró su triunfo.

Entonces Erika vio que detrás de él el bicho restante se agazapaba contra las rocas acechándole, preparándose para saltar. La mujer disparó sin pensarlo apuntando a duras penas contra su cráneo pero por sus temblores le acertó en el cuerpo, provocándole heridas leves. El guerrero se volvió y vio al bicho gritar por el dolor y retroceder con un enojado siseo huyendo de la zona de combate antes de que pudiera rematarle.

Sólo entonces Erika bajó el arma emitiendo un gemido de dolor. El alienígena se volvió hacia ella y la mujer pudo ver que tenía muchas más heridas de lo que creyó al principio, por las que perdía mucha sangre. La máscara estaba parcialmente rota en uno de los lados y podía ver parte de un ojo brillante y de un arco ciliar. Oh, Dios, ¿qué era esa cosa?

El cazador dio un par de pasos hacia ella y por un momento la marine pensó que iba a matarla. Quiso levantar la pistola para dispararle pero no tenía fuerzas. Por su parte él emitió unos chasquidos extraños, se tambaleó y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.


	6. Capítulo 6

**VI. MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

Cuando el Cazador se derrumbó Erika tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Con apenas fuerzas se hurgó en la faltriquera y sacó una jeringa de adrenalina que se inyectó con un golpe seco. Notó cómo el compuesto recorría su cuerpo, revitalizándolo, disminuyendo su dolor y recargando sus músculos. Aun así cuando se incorporó lo hizo con esfuerzo. Tenía que darse prisa porque estaba segura de que volverían a ser atacados en breves. Casi sin pensar se quitó el chaleco y desgarró con su cuchillo parte de la tela de su camiseta. A continuación con esa tela se hizo un torniquete en el brazo, apretando con todas sus fuerzas ayudándose con los dientes. Recuperó su escopeta y se acercó trastabillando hacia el guerrero con una mano en el costado.

-¡Eh! ¡No te mueras ahora, joder! – le gritó - ¡Despierta!

Como no obtuvo respuesta le clavó el cañón de la escopeta en el hombro. No tenía tiempo para esto, podían volver en cualquier momento.

\- ¡DESPIERTA! – gritó de nuevo sin éxito.

Entonces tuvo una idea, lo que no quería decir que fuera buena. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz propinó una fuerte patada en el costado de la criatura. Esto sí que despertó al guerrero lanzó un bramido amenazador. Ella retrocedió pero no se achantó.

\- ¡Volverán! – le espetó, señalando la mina – Si no nos vamos, nos patearán el culo. ¿Entiendes?

Él la miró, sentado en el suelo y apoyado sobre una mano. Erika imaginó que la cara que tendría bajo la máscara no sería muy amistosa. Por un segundo pensó que no iba a conseguir nada pero entonces él habló:

\- Si no nos vamos, nos patearán el culo - repitió él con una voz inhumana pero indudablemente masculina.

\- Tú lo has dicho… y ahora múevete – gruñó Erika.

Él se levantó con cierto esfuerzo pero luego se adelantó con bastante rapidez y agarró a Erika por la cara, gruñendo. Sin duda seguía cabreado porque le había pateado. La mujer decidió no oponer resistencia porque si la hubiera querido matar ya lo habría hecho. Él la examinó con detenimiento, volviendo el rostro de la mujer con lentitud para verla de un perfil, luego del otro. Ella podía ver su ojo, que le pareció de un color amarillento, por la abertura de su máscara rota.

\- ¿Qué coño miras? – murmuró ella.

Cazador - decidió llamarle así porque es como Weiss se había referido a él - se tomó un par de segundos más para verla de frente y la liberó con cierta brusquedad. A continuación se acercó cojeando al otro extraterrestre muerto y recuperó su lanza, encogiéndola y poniéndosela a la espalda. Se volvió a Erika quien le lanzaba una mirada asesina mientras se frotaba el cuello.

\- ¿Qué coño miras? – dijo él con voz distorsionada.

\- Que te den por culo – murmuró Erika.

Un chillido lejano les interrumpió y ella sintió que se le helaba la sangre del cuerpo. Iba a decir algo pero entonces él empezó a moverse con rapidez a pesar de sus heridas y ella, dubitativa porque no sabía adónde iba, decidió seguirle porque no tenía otra opción. Con él de compañero tendría más oportunidades.

Sin embargo pronto saltó a la vista de que el guerrero estaba realmente mal puesto que tuvo que detenerse y se apoyó en una roca, inclinándose ligeramente. Comenzó a quitarse la máscara.

\- ¡No, no! No podemos pararnos ahora. Están…

Fue interrumpida cuando el alienígena comenzó a soltar unos sonidos muy similares a toses. La sangre salpicó las rocas que estaban debajo.

\- "_Dios, no lo conseguiremos. Está bien jodido_" – pensó Erika con amargura. Desconocía su anatomía pero echar sangre por la boca nunca era buena señal.

Le llevó unos segundos recuperarse y se volvió a ella, permitiendo a la mujer ver su rostro al completo por primera vez. Le recorrió un escalofrío porque nunca había visto nada semejante. Lo más llamativo de su rostro inhumano no era que careciera de nariz o que sus fieros ojos fueran diminutos y de color amarillo, si no aquellas mandíbulas cruciformes y móviles.

Él levantó una garra de uñas negras y afiladas señalando en la dirección que habían estado llevando.

\- Lugar seguro – dijo con una voz más cavernosa y se dejó caer sobre la roca, exhausto, soltando una especie de suspiro ronco.

Erika estaba de lo más confundida y la presión de que en cualquier momento se les echaran encima los bichos era demasiado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde?! – preguntó cansada sintiendo que sus propias piernas no la sostendrían mucho más. Hacía rato que el subidón de adrenalina se le había pasado. Un nuevo chillido hendió la noche y Erika estaba segura de que provenía de la zona que habían abandonado hacía tan sólo un rato.

Exasperada y furiosa le insistió a voces.

\- ¡Tenemos que seguir! ¡Levanta, maldita sea! – pero él no hizo el menor esfuerzo, tan sólo se limitaba a mirarla. Al cabo dijo:

\- Puta mierda, Snow.

¿Quién coño era Snow? Erika aún no comprendía que el vocabulario humano que él conocía lo aprendía por haberlo escuchado previamente, asignando los significados según el contexto en que escuchara esas palabras. Y lo que más había escuchado la criatura eran a los marines de Edén.

Lentamente se llevó una mano a su guantelete izquierdo y se puso a teclear en él. Aparecieron unos símbolos rojos en cada una de las pantallitas y comenzaron a cambiar y a pitar al cabo de un momento. La criatura se recostó contra la roca, con los ojos cerrados, en paz. Erika le miró al principio sin comprender pero entonces entendió lo que él se proponía. ¡Eso era una cuenta atrás para una explosión! ¡El muy loco iba a inmolarse y a ella con él!

\- ¡Puta mierda mis cojones! – gritó y, agarrando una roca, golpeó dos veces con fuerza el guantelete.

El guerrero abrió los ojos y la apartó de un guantazo, mandándola por los aires. Pero era tarde porque su guantelete había sido dañado y echaba chispas. Golpeó con las uñas intentando que la cuenta atrás se retomara pero no tuvo éxito y rugió de frustración. Justo en el momento en que levantaba la vista Erika había vuelto a su lado y le golpeó con fuerza con la misma roca en plena cara. La sangre verde salpicó en todas direcciones pero no le hizo perder el conocimiento. Acto seguido Erika dejó caer la piedra y se inyectó otro chute de adrenalina.

\- ¡No vas a joderme, mamonazo! – le gritó y le empujó contra la roca, provocando que él gruñera enfadado - ¡Me llevarás al lugar seguro aunque tenga que cargar contigo! ¡MUEVE EL PUTO CULO!

El peso del guerrero era mayor de lo que ella esperaba y sentía que sus músculos iban a reventar por el esfuerzo pero aun así no pensaba rendirse. Por alguna razón él colaboraba y ese fue el motivo por lo que ella pensó que tendrían una oportunidad; por muchos chutes de adrenalina que se inyectara y aun obviando las heridas Erika jamás habría podido cargar con él sola. Hablando de heridas, éstas no dejaban de sangrar puesto que sus vendas improvisadas estaban empapadas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron avanzando y la distancia que recorrieron pero Erika se obligó a dar un paso tras otro, sin detenerse, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del cansancio. La adrenalina hacía rato que se había vuelto a esfumar y sentía que no podría dar un paso más. Sin embargo, de alguna manera lo hacía, seguía adelante. Trastabilló y por culpa del peso extra estuvo a punto de caer. Entonces vio que el terreno caía en una pendiente llena de rocas y tierra hasta un claro y, detrás, la espesura del bosque.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde está el lugar seguro? – gritó furiosa y estuvo a punto de dejar caer al Cazador.

Éste pareció resucitar; se apartó de ella con un gruñido y pulsó un botón de su maltrecho guantelete que, por suerte, algo funcionaba aún. Abajo, en el claro, el dispositivo de camuflaje que mantenía oculta su nave desapareció, dejándola a la vista. Una rampa bajó hasta dar con el suelo, abriendo un acceso.

Erika por fin vio esperanza.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! – exclamó.

Pero aún tenían que bajar. Comenzaron el descenso poco a poco, él aun apoyándose sobre la mujer que resoplaba por el esfuerzo. No llevarían ni un tercio de la bajada cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando un nuevo chillido, esta vez más cerca que nunca, hendió la noche. Apenas pudo volver la cabeza pero vio a varios de esos bichos sobre las rocas desde donde habían visto la nave. ¡Les tenían casi encima!

\- ¡Oh, mierda, mierda! ¡JODER! ¡Están aquí! – gritó Erika y él volvió la cabeza.

Por intentar ir más aprisa la mujer perdió pie y cayó al suelo dando un grito, con él detrás. Cayeron rodando ladera abajo sin poder evitarlo. Erika se cubrió el torso con los brazos, haciéndose un ovillo para proteger las partes vulnerables pero cuando cayó repetidas veces sobre sus heridas sintió tal explosión de dolor que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Por fin dejó de rodar, quedando tendida boca abajo sobre la tierra.

Levantó la cabeza con dificultad, escupiendo tierra y algo de sangre, pues se había mordido en su descenso. A pesar de su doble visión pudo de ver la entrada de la nave, apenas a unos pasos de ella. ¡Si entraba estaría a salvo! Intentó arrastrarse pero apenas podía moverse. Todo empezó a oscurecerse.

\- Oh, Dios no – murmuró apretando los dientes, luchando pero sabiéndose derrotada – No tan… cerca…

Se rindió a la oscuridad justo después de sentir cómo alguien la alzaba en volandas.


	7. Capítulo 7

**VII. TERRITORIO ENEMIGO**

Una luz naranja. Sería lo único que podría recordar del tiempo que permaneció en la nave antes de despertarse. Erika abrió súbitamente los ojos, notándose empapada en sudor. Se sentó y aturdida miró alrededor. La luz naranja brillaba con suavidad y se escuchaba un tenue zumbido; estaba claro que se encontraba en alguna especie de instalación desconocida.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Enseguida recordó el infierno en las minas. Automáticamente se llevó una mano al costado derecho, allí donde aquel engendro le arañó con sus garras. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando comprobó que la herida estaba cicatrizada y el único vestigio de que había existido lo tenía en un extraño tono azulado con forma de garras que iba desde su axila hasta casi su vientre. Y aún más se sorprendió cuando comprobó que estaba prácticamente desnuda salvo por su slip negro de encaje, sus guantes, su muñequera inteligente, y su chapa identificativa. Hacía mucho calor.

Examinó de nuevo en torno suyo cubriéndose instintivamente los pechos y distinguió su equipo hecho un lío en el suelo, al otro extremo del pequeño habitáculo. Con cierta dificultad por la gran altura a la que se encontraba – la camisa estaba pensada para alguien bastante más alto – descendió hasta ponerse de pie y se acercó hasta el bulto. Examinó sus ropas que estaban en pésimas condiciones debido a las manchas de tierra, la sangre seca de Taylor (pensar en él hizo que se le encogiera el estómago), su propia sangre y unas manchas verdosas oscuras que serían de la sangre de Cazador por no hablar de los desgarrones.

Tras examinarla con una mueca de desagrado se dio cuenta de que esa ropa ya no la serviría. Además alguien le había cortado la ropa para quitársela, a la manera de un enfermero de urgencias que llevara mucha prisa: cortando por las costuras. Sin duda esto era obra de Cazador. ¿Estaba vivo? Recordó la nave delante de la cual perdió la conciencia. ¿Estaba dentro y él la había traído aquí, curándola? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

En cualquier caso y a pesar de todo Erika recordó que él había participado en la matanza de los otros soldados. Además tenía que avisar al resto del escuadrón; Weiss, Miller, Taylor, Rodríguez… pensó con amargura en ellos, pues ahora estaban muertos. Erika no sabía que eran esas malditas cosas pero los había masacrado en las minas y, sin duda, también habían sido ellos quienes habían hecho que la gente de Edén desapareciera. Seguro que estaban muertos, teniendo en cuenta lo que ellos habían durado. Tenía que avisar a Jacobson y a la Arcturus para salir cagando leches de allí, regresar con armamento adecuado y purgar las malditas minas. ¿Y el cazador? ¿Qué pintaba él en todo esto? Él también era alienígena, eso saltaba a la vista pero ¿qué relación guardaba con los otros?

Agitó la cabeza. No era momento de pensar eso. Tenía que volver con lo que quedaba del Escuadrón Águila e informar de inmediato de lo sucedido. Pero primero necesitaba vestimenta, no era plan de ir por ahí en cueros. Hurgó de nuevo en las ropas e hizo un apaño como pudo con su camiseta atándosela alrededor de los pechos para improvisar un top. Consiguió recuperar sus botas, el arnés y la faltriquera. El casco se había quedado en el W9A. Recordó entonces las chapas de Weiss y hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón: ahí estaban. Se las puso al cuello. Por último se deshizo la maltrecha trenza, se peinó como pudo el pelo sucio con los dedos y se hizo una cola de caballo alta.

Era el turno de revisar sus armas, que por suerte habían tenido mejor trato ya que las encontró debajo del montón de ropa. Recuperó su pistola y el cuchillo de combate, puesto que el rifle y la escopeta los perdió en los cañones. Las dos jeringas de adrenalina restantes, por otra parte, se habían destrozado. Al menos la radio estaba intacta. La encendió pero comprobó que no tenía señal ahí dentro, debía salir al exterior. Se incorporó y se encaminó hacia la puerta abierta intentando no pensar en las pintas que llevaba.

Con la mano apoyada en la pistola se asomó con cuidado y observó el estrecho y oscuro pasillo que se curvaba en un ángulo bastante cerrado.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó.

Su voz resonó extrañamente en las paredes de metal pero nadie contestó. Se mantenía alerta, atenta al más mínimo ruido. Era cierto que el Cazador y ella se habían ayudado mutuamente pero no terminaba de fiarse de él; no, no podía, porque recordaba a Rodríguez muriendo delante de ella.

Decidida a salir de allí Erika enfiló por el pasillo cada vez más convencida de que se encontraba dentro de la nave que había visto antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando llegó a un habitáculo circular que, sin duda, era la sala de mandos. En el centro, en una plataforma más elevada, vio los paneles de mando y pilotaje de la nave. Los observó con curiosidad pero no se parecían en absoluto a nada que hubiera visto antes. Sobre los mismos una cúpula daba una luz mortecina que parpadeaba ligeramente. Enfrente se alzaba lo que parecía una pantalla gigante apagada y, justo al lado vio dos hologramas. Lanzando una última mirada alrededor Erika los estudió: uno mostraba, en un críptico diseño, lo que parecía el sistema solar donde se encontraban y el otro era sin duda una reconstrucción de la estructura de las minas. Había caracteres flotantes de una caligrafía totalmente ajena a la humana y la zona más inferior de la mina parecía resaltada en color rojo, al igual que algunos túneles que parecían comunicar con el exterior.

Tras examinar unos segundos más el lugar abandonó la estancia por el arco de la pared opuesta. Avanzó y se detuvo cuando vio una sala adyacente que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Parecía una armería puesto que colocadas sobre diferentes soportes pudo ver algunas de las armas del alienígena: discos, dardos, cañones, lanzas y la máscara rajada. Erika se acercó y tocó el frío metal, pensando en el rostro que escondía detrás. También vio soportes vacíos y, a juzgar por la disposición y cantidad de las armas, dedujo que su Cazador no estaba solo… sí, quizá hubiera al menos uno más a juzgar por otra máscara que era parecida pero no igual a la de él.

Sin embargo lo que más atrajo su mirada fue la pared opuesta ya que toda ella era de cristal, una vitrina. Y dentro dio con la confirmación sobre las motivaciones de su extraño anfitrión: cráneos humanos y de otros seres extraterrestres. Algunos eran tan dispares entre sí y diferentes a los de un ser humano que Erika por un momento se quedó paralizada de puro asombro. Creyó distinguir el cráneo alargado de uno de esos bichos de las minas.

¡Dios, cuántos había! Pero no fueron esas silenciosas calaveras que la observaban con sus cuencas vacías lo que más la desconcertó si no el hecho de que se encontraba ante lo que parecía una colección privada de trofeos... de un cazador.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías, Weiss? – murmuró para sí.

Observó durante un rato la vitrina hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Cada vez tenía más ganas de salir de allí. Tras echar un último vistazo a los cráneos humanos abandonó silenciosamente la nave sin haberse topado con el alienígena.

Gracias al cielo que era de día aunque eso significaba que al menos había estado unos dos días dentro de la nave aunque no podía estar segura. Examinó la brújula que llevaba en su arnés y pudo orientarse. A juzgar por la altura de Gliese dedujo que ya era más que pasada la mitad del día. Tampoco sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba pero una vez que se alejó de la nave, que estaba oculta en un cañón, tuvo una vista más panóramica del lugar. El viento ululaba detrás de ella debido al terreno y el cielo de Esteno lucía de un feo y desvaído color anaranjado.

\- Hace un calor de la leche – pensó, mirando al cielo haciendo pantalla con su mano – Y yo en cueros y sin mi aftersun a mano… me quemo seguro.

Tras caminar un rato hizo un alto y consultó su muñequera inteligente al escuchar un "bip-bip". A pesar de que el cristal se había partido funcionaba. Allí guardaba, como el resto de sus compañeros, datos importantes de la misión. Había terminado de calibrar su posición por lo que enseguida se ubicó en el mapa. Y tenía mensajes de audio de Scott. Reprodujo, alegrándose de escuchar su voz:

\- ¡Erika! ¡Erika responde! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime que estás bien!

Había un mensaje dañado. Probó el siguiente:

\- Hemos pasado la noche atrincherados en el laboratorio. Hemos esperado también el primer día de la mañana para poder salir. Eer… el doctor Jones decía que había partículas de radioactividad en el ambiente, no es del todo seguro salir pero… Dios, una explosión nuclear. ¿Cómo ha sido posible? Y para más inri esa explosión ha destrozado buena parte de la torre de comunicaciones por lo que no podemos contactar con la Arcturus. Creerán que estamos todos muertos y, por lo que escuché hablar a Jacobson, en el supuesto caso de un percance su orden es esperar unas 24 horas a que demos señales de vida. Si no… se pirarán – una pausa – Rust y yo vamos de camino a hacer una chapuza para conseguir señal, decirles que aquí estamos vivos y pedir que nos evacúen… No podemos pasar otra noche, sencillamente no podemos. Menos mal que la mina no está conectada con Edén…

Siguiente…

\- ¡Hemos conseguido señal! Nos ha llevado todo el puto día pero lo hemos conseguido. Nos marcharemos en el Cheyenne, que es cuando la Arcturus estará más cerca. Jones dice que es capaz de pilotarlo. Dime por favor, que estás viva y que te encontrarás nosotros en el punto… – Scott recordando las coordenadas.

Último mensaje del día anterior, donde se escucha a Scott más calmado:

\- No sé si me hago bien en mandar estos mensajes. Supongo que es porque una parte de mi prefiere pensar que estás viva y eso me da fuerzas. Este será el último mensaje porque voy de camino con Rust a las afueras para revisar que el Cheyenne esté o.k. mientras el doctor prepara unas muestras que quiere llevarse consigo. La recogida será mañana a las 17 p.m. hora local, que creo que es cuando se hace de noche. Un poco justos para mi gusto. Ignoro por qué tanta tardanza pero nos iremos de este jodido planeta. Dime por favor, que estás viva y que te encontrarás nosotros en el punto de extracción – Scott recordando las coordenadas, las mismas en las que ellos aterrizaron – Dime que vendrás. Cambio y corto.

Erika miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban unas cinco horas para la extracción. Se apresuró a grabar un mensaje breve y conciso:

\- Estoy viva. Voy para allá. Espérame. Cambio y cierro.

Sin embargo para asegurarse probó suerte por radio.

\- Aquí Erika Chambers, soldado con número de identificación ES-61743. ¿Me reciben? Cambio – Sólo estática. Volvió a intentarlo - Aquí Erika Chambers, soldado con número de identificación ES-61743. Estoy viva, regresando a Edén, resto del equipo ha muerto, repito, resto del equipo ha muerto. Cambio… ¿Jones? ¿Scott? – silencio.

Lo intentó varias veces más sin éxito y justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse se escuchó un cambio en el sonido de la estática. La recepción no era muy buena pero al otro lado escuchó una voz conocida.

\- Aquí el doctor Blair Jones. Le recibo alto y claro soldado Chambers, cambio.

\- ¡Jones! ¡Gracias a Dios! – suspiró Erika con alivio - ¿Cuál es su posición? Cambio.

\- Me encuentro en la tercera planta de los laboratorios subterráneos de Edén. La daba por muerta Chambers. Me alegra escucharla. Cambio.

\- Y yo a usted – dijo ella temblándole la voz - ¿Está en una posición segura, doctor? Cambio.

\- Sí. Atrincheramos el laboratorio y desde que amaneció ha estado todo muy tranquilo. Creo que a esas criaturas no les gusta la luz… - interferencias – Todo bien.

\- ¿Y la Arcturus?

Más interferencias.

\- … Contacto… éx…extracción… breve.

\- Le pierdo doctor Jones, pero es igual. Voy para allá. Estimo que llegaré en una hora, más o menos. Cambio y corto.

Y siguió su camino hacia el sur sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos amarillos refulgieron mucho

más arriba de donde ella se encontraba, observándola.


	8. Capítulo 8

**VIII. TRAICIÓN**

Lo primero que Erika vio de Edén fue la pista de aterrizaje Paraíso. Usando la mano para protegerse del sol oteó y divisó el Cheyenne en el que habían venido… pero detrás de la pista vio alzarse nubes de humo oscuro. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Se forzó a descender por la empinada cuesta, haciendo rodar piedrecitas y elevando polvo del suelo mientras Gliese estaba cada vez más baja en el cielo. No se había topado con ninguno de esos monstruos y Erika estaba empezando a pensar que el doctor tenía razón sobre que no les gustaba la luz del sol. A pesar del estrés se había fijado en que no poseían ojos visibles y que su piel era totalmente negra, como si estuvieran adaptados a moverse en plena oscuridad; sin embargo tampoco tenía la certeza total y absolutamente segura de que sólo salieran por la noche. Ella misma había visto búhos a plena luz del día, en marchas a través del bosque que hacía con su padre, y todo el mundo sabe que son nocturnos. En cualquier caso no se topó con ninguna dificultad en su camino.

Llegó hasta el Cheyenne, que permanecía silencioso e inmóvil. La rampa de acceso estaba abierta.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Scott? ¿Rust?

Era inútil llamarles pues ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Echó un vistazo por los alrededores pero no había nadie. Bueno, quizá hubieran vuelto ya con Jones al laboratorio, era posible pero ¿por qué habrían dejado abierta la rampa del Cheyenne? Se supone que iban a prepararlo. Lo mejor sería dejar de entretenerse y llegar a Edén, las respuestas vendrían después.

Desolación fue todo lo que encontró cuando caminó por los restos de Edén pues saltaba a la vista que la colonia había sido asolada por algún tipo de explosión. Creyó ver alguna pequeña criatura inofensiva correteando entre las ruinas de piedra, metal y cristal. No sabía sus nombres y tampoco le importaban ahora mismo. Edén no se asemejaba en nada al paraíso del que tomaba nombre si no que más bien parecía un pedacito de infierno que hubiera emergido de las profundidades.

El calor era sofocante y Erika sudaba profusamente, víctima de la sed. Chasqueando la lengua tras echar un vistazo a los alrededores consultó las coordenadas y retomó contacto por radio.

Se encontraba debajo de la torre de control, pero la entrada que conocía estaba inaccesible por culpa de un derrumbamiento. No tardó en recibir ayuda por parte de Jones y dar con un acceso alternativo.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando abandonó la superficie y los ardientes rayos de Gliese 436 quemándole la piel. El frescor en la instalación no era óptimo puesto que no había aire acondicionado pero mejor eso que nada. Se encontró con el científico que estaba ocupado con los preparativos de la marcha y Erika se sintió agradecida cuando le alargó una cantimplora llena de agua y un par de paquetes de comida concentrada de las que ellos solían llevar en las misiones, que engulló más que masticó. Cuando preguntó Jones le explicó que Scott y Rust habían traído aquí sus petates de campaña, que estaban en el cuarto contiguo de las taquillas del personal del laboratorio gracias a instrucciones previas de Jacobson. A la pregunta que le hizo ella sobre el paradero de sus dos compañeros él le explicó que habían salido a solucionar un pequeño problema.

\- De "madrugada" he detectado Panteras rebuscando entre los escombros. Querían asegurarse que las inmediaciones fueran seguras para poder trasladar el material de laboratorio que deseo llevarme y por eso salieron. No tardarán.

Erika se quedó pensativa al respecto pues pensaba, dado el estado ruinoso de Edén, que tendría que haberles visto y que ella misma no había visto ninguna Pantera todavía. No había vuelto a recibir ningún tipo de comunicación por parte de Scott ni Jones le mencionó nada acerca de que hubiera ido a las pistas…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en esto pues según terminó de saciarse vio que el doctor había tenido la gentileza de proporcionarle equipo para que ella pudiera vestirse.

\- Trajeron sus cosas los dos pilotos del Cheyenne cuando Jacobson se lo ordenó, antes de marcharse ustedes. Siento haber hurgado en su petate pero aquí tiene…

\- No importa, se lo agradezco.

Mientras apuraba la cantimplora vio por el rabillo del ojo el cuarto de muestras donde reposaba, tapado con una lona de camuflaje con tonos tierra, el cadáver de uno de esos bichos de las minas, el que trajeran los soldados de Edén antes de que ésta cayera. Por debajo sobresalía una mano negra de largos dedos. Erika contó cinco. Le dio un escalofrío al pensar que era el mismo número de dedos que una mano humana.

También vio un cráneo ancho con diferentes protuberancias, de grandes dientes y poderosas mandíbulas, que dedujo era un de una Pantera de Forcis. Definitivamente no había visto nada parecido ni quería. Y luego vio una especie de forma arácnida, parcialmente desintegrada, flotando en un tarro de formol. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser pero tampoco sentía tener estómago para querer averiguarlo. En cualquier caso parecía que el científico había estado ocupado con tanto material de investigación.

Se percató de que Jones llevaba todo ese rato observándola, no con turbación o admiración si no con la naturalidad fría de los sintéticos, refrenando las preguntas que sin duda deseaba hacerle. Sus ojos no vagaron en ningún momento por el cuerpo semidesnudo de Erika pero ella sabía que tendría que dar una explicación al respecto.

\- De verdad creía que estaba muerta Chambers – comentó finalmente Jones tras dejarla recuperar energías - Perdimos la comunicación con todos ustedes y lo que nos llegaba por audio eran sólo una mezcolanza de gritos, juramentos, disparos y chillidos, como si…

\- Como si el infierno hubiera caído sobre nosotros – terminó ella dejando la cantimplora vacía sobre la mesa – No podía haberlo expresado mejor doctor. Pero veo que aquí la cosa tampoco fue muy bien. ¿Dónde están el teniente Jacobson y los demás? – preguntó tras una pausa temiéndose lo peor.

El androide meneó la cabeza.

\- Nos encontramos con cierto… problema. Y antes de que pregunte, no eran los alienígenas que vieron ustedes en las minas. Ni las Panteras.

A Erika no se le pasó por alto el brillo de su mirada, como si él sospechara que ella sabía a qué se refería exactamente. Sin embargo no se inmutó más que lo que cabría esperar.

Así se enteró de la suerte del equipo de Jacobson. Éste había sido eliminado al completo; cuando exploraron la parte alta de Edén (la zona sur) se toparon con una forma de vida no identificada que inició un ataque hostil. Jones mencionó que gracias a que mantuvo contacto visual y por radio durante todo ese tiempo consiguió saber que esa criatura se camuflaba con el entorno de tal manera que no podía ser detectada a simple vista, aventuró que sin duda sería la misma que viera aquél niño colonial. Explicó que comenzó a matar sistemáticamente a los hombres de Jacobson pero en el fragor de la lucha su camuflaje falló y Jones pudo entrever, a través de la cámara del propio Jacobson (era el único del grupo que quedaba vivo) a qué se enfrentaban; un alienígena humanoide grande y enmascarado Habían echado sobre la criatura todo el arsenal y habían conseguido derribarla; el doctor mencionó una sangre de color verde fosforescente que cubría al ser sin identificar. Sin embargo justo cuando Jacobson, entre terribles blasfemias, se acercaba al enemigo abatido hubo un destello de luz... la emisión finalizó y todo tembló como si tuviera lugar un terremoto. Y luego nada. Jones se temió que algo terrible había sucedido cuando ninguno contestaba a sus llamadas. Contactó con la Arcturus y ellos le corroboraron que habían detectado una explosión calórica en la superficie del planeta, justo en la posición de Edén y, por supuesto, querían saber qué había pasado.

\- No quedó rastro– indicó sin ninguna inflexión ni un pestañeo – Ni del escuadrón ni de la criatura…

Erika guardó silencio, lamentando la muerte del resto de Águilas. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Recordó con aprensión que el Cazador había intentado inmolarse cuando se sintió acorralado. Si todo sucedió mientras ellos se encontraban en las minas significaba que, efectivamente, había más individuos de la especie de Cazador, habiendo sido uno de ellos eliminado. La cuestión era cuántos habría. Ella no estaba muy segura pero tras haber visto el interior de su nave pensó que no podían ser muchos más a juzgar por los juegos de armaduras que vio.

\- ¿Y usted? – preguntó Erika para desviar la atención y señaló al bulto cubierto por la lona - ¿Puede contarme lo que ha descubierto sobre esos extraterrestres? Necesito saberlo todo.

Él elevó sus cejas adoptando una expresión de académico de lo más empalagosa.

\- ¡Oh! Lamentablemente no mucho más de lo que ha podido averiguar usted tras ese traumático contacto, Chambers. Aun así si lo desea…

\- Por favor, soy toda oídos – dijo ella empezando a desabrocharse el arnés.

Él se dio la vuelta cortésmente mientras empezaba a desvestirse para equiparse con la ropa que él le había proporcionado: una camisa negra de hombrera, una chaqueta fina de camuflaje con un parche del emblema de los Águilas y la bandera de los Estados Unidos, el pectoral de una armadura M3 y pantalones de camuflaje todo en tonos tierra.

\- Mi colega científico asignado a Edén se atrevió a denominarlo provisionalmente como Xenomorfo, que significa forma extraterrestre, ya sé que no es muy original pero… – dijo Jones sin volverse – A nivel de raciocinio sugiere ser similar al de cualquier animal, sin pensamientos éticos ni morales. Parecen preferir la oscuridad y los sitios angostos y desde luego poseen características de lo más especiales: garras afiladas como cuchillas, dientes igualmente afilados con una mandíbula retráctil capaz de perforar un casco, cola con la que puede harponear a su objetivo. Sus mecanismos de defensa son igualmente increíbles: cráneo grueso resistente a los golpes y armas blancas, si bien puede ser penetrado por balas como ha podido comprobar usted misma y, lo más fascinante, sangre ácida. Lo más curioso de todo es que parece relacionado con ese amiguito de tantas patas conservado en formol que ha visto al entrar pero no he podido determinarlo. Lamento no ser de más ayuda pues el informe de mi colega estaba incompleto.

\- ¿Y qué me dice del otro? ¿El que exterminó a Jacobson y al grupo de la mina?

\- Sí… el Otro – dijo Jones, en un tono más bajo, ya dado la vuelta y observado a Erika calzarse – Encontré un informe pero no arroja nada de luz. Sólo sé que es un ser racional que no actúa por instinto, que posee equipo de camuflaje y potente armamento, un arma nuclear que parece portátil y que su sangre es verde fosforescente. Lástima que se volatilizara, me hubiera gustado echarle un vistazo…

"_Lástima que Jacobson y los otros hayan muerto, más bien_" – pensó Erika con los labios fruncidos, tirando más de la cuenta de los cordones de las botas. Sentía una rabia ardiente en su interior pero aún por encima de ello le embargó una ola de sentimiento hostil hacia Jones. Internamente, en una fracción de segundo, comparó a Jones con Cazador. Ninguno era humano, pero Erika no había olvidado que seguía viva gracias al segundo. Sí, ella le había salvado antes, a pesar de que hubiera matado a Rodríguez y Dios sabría a cuántos más, pero él le había correspondido el gesto. Por supuesto que era racional, se podía dialogar con él… más o menos. Por tanto tenía que sentir dolor o un mínimo de lástima cuando descubriera, si no lo había hecho ya, que uno de los suyos había muerto. Y sin embargo Jones parecía lamentarse por haber perdido a un sujeto de estudio y no vidas humanas. Eso sí, Erika ya había tomado la decisión, mientras atravesaba los cañones de regreso a Edén, que si volvía a toparse con el Cazador le mataría para vengar a Rodríguez. Una cosa era que se hubieran salvado mutuamente la vida pero ella sólo lo había hecho para salvar su propio pellejo; él le había devuelto el favor seguro que porque estaba igualmente jodido pero eso no le indultaba por el asesinato de su compañero de armas. Pagaría esa deuda con sangre… si es que de verdad había sobrevivido.

\- Sin embargo creo que hay por aquí, al menos, otro más de su especie – dijo Jones, sacándola de sus sombríos pensamientos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con un tono de voz sin inflexiones.

\- Porque en estos dos últimos días se han producido diferentes explosiones, si bien no tan intensas, bajo tierra allá en la mina. Hubo una que fue especialmente fuerte y cercana que hizo retumbar todo el laboratorio… tiene que ser uno de ellos, estoy seguro. No sé qué fijación tiene con los Xenomorfos pero hace su trabajo a conciencia. A fin de cuentas puede que no haya perdido oportunidad de realizar ese estudio…

Así que Cazador también se había recuperado y estaba vivito y coleando. ¿Estaría aislando la mina para poder darles caza en los túneles o para evitar que salieran al exterior? Tenía sentido tomar esa medida de contención pero le importaba una auténtica mierda.

\- ¿Y usted? – preguntó súbitamente Jones – Ardo en deseos de saber cómo sobrevivió.

Erika se incorporó, puso los brazos en jarras y se sopló unos pequeños mechones que caían sobre su frente. La anterior reflexión le convenció de no hablarle en absoluto de Cazador, así que le contó lo sucedido respetando fielmente lo que pasó a excepción de ese punto y, en su lugar, indicó que se había salvado gracias a los propios cañones. Estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder por lo que corría casi sin ton ni son. Fue así como cayó en una grieta estrecha y pasó semidesmayada la mayor parte del tiempo, sobreviviendo gracias al pequeño paquete de provisiones que todo marine llevaba encima junto con su agua. Obviamente todas estas cosas las debió perder en el trajín de la pelea y la posterior huida con el extraterrestre a cuestas pero eso Jones no tenía por qué saberlo. Era una suerte también que Jones hubiera tenido la educación de darse la vuelta para no verla desnuda, se había perdido las bonitas cicatrices con tono azulado que no hubiera podido explicar con esta versión. Concluyó indicando que había esperado hasta que fuera bien entrado el día para intentar regresar.

\- Fascinante, ha tenido mucha suerte - se limitó a decir el androide mirándole con ojos que agujeraban.

El científico a continuación recorrió parte de la estancia y se dispuso a continuar con el trabajo que estaba realizando cuando ella llegó, ante la estupefacción de la mujer. Otro punto más que le sacaba de quicio de los androides.

\- Oiga Jones, sin duda su estudio es de lo más interesante e instructivo pero tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo acercándose a él – Está claro que entre esos Xenomorfos y el otro extraterrestre se cargaron a los colonos y a los militares de aquí y los que quedamos no podemos hacerles frente.

\- Me temo que está en lo cierto. Esteno no es un lugar seguro ni siquiera para alguien como yo – dijo Jones con una media sonrisa – Hablaré con la Weyland para que financie un nuevo destacamento. Con todo el material de estudio que hay aquí...

Erika le miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿Material de estudio? Mire doctor, no se ofenda. Los estudios pueden irse a tomar por culo. Esos hijos de puta, como he dicho, han matado a toda esa pobre gente… Han acabado con los Águilas. Y eso no pienso olvidarlo. Si es verdad que queda uno más de esos asesinos invisibles pienso ajustarle las cuentas pero por el momento me importa una auténtica mierda, que se dé de hostias con los Xenomorfos. Incluso pueden matarse entre ellos. Pero lo que hay que hacer es hablar con el alto mando y traer más efectivos, más armamento y barrerlos del mapa. ¿Acaso nuestro trabajo no era proteger las instalaciones, limpiarlas de todo peligro para que los colonos pudieran trabajar? ¡Pues si a la Weyland tanto le interesa Esteno debe cooperar en este aspecto! Sabemos que esos bichos sangran y mueren. Pues que se vayan al infierno, quien a hierro mata a hierro muere...

El doctor la miró impasible y no hizo comentarios ante su lenguaje tan vulgar. Erika miró su reloj.

\- He visto que las pistas permanecen intactas. El Cheyenne sigue donde lo dejamos.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para el ocaso? – preguntó unos segundos después.

\- Calculo que unas cinco horas. Puede que menos.

\- Llame a la Arcturus. No soy una experta pero tengo unas cien horas de vuelo en el Cheyenne, suficiente para podernos dar el piro de aquí. Lo jodido es el despegue y el aterrizaje pero creo que podré con ello si me echan un cable desde allí. Llame a Scott y a Rust y dígales que no se entretengan más. Nos vamos de esta mierda de sitio ¡ya! Scott estará de acuerdo –agregó porque de los que quedaban de su grupo él era el que tenía más antigüedad.

Erika salió a la habitación contigua para coger de su bolsa la pistola que siempre llevaba de recambio, junto con algo de munición. Cuando estaba por marcharse se detuvo bruscamente; el petate de Scott estaba abierto y vio su pulsera localizadora… y la de Rust, que estaba ahí también. Ellos nunca se quitaban esa pulsera, así podían localizarles. ¿Qué coño hacían aquí? Si habían ido a comprobar si las Panteras… pero, un momento… La sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando una sospecha que le zumbaba en la cabeza cobró forma.

\- ¿Jones? – preguntó, forzando a su voz a sonar tranquila.

\- ¿Sí? – la voz del doctor le vino de la habitación contigua en el laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué salieron a hacer Scott y Rust?

El doctor no respondió de inmediato pero Erika escuchó que se levantaba.

\- Querían asegurarse que no había Panteras en las inmediaciones... como ya le había indicado.

\- ¿No decía usted que las Panteras nunca salen de los bosques y de las estepas?

La voz de Jones había sonado más cerca, desde el umbral de la puerta. Erika estaba tensa, sentía las manos entumecidas. Se llevó disimuladamente la mano a la pistola que había sujetado en su cinto.

\- Cierto… humph, pero qué buena memoria tiene usted…

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él fue más rápido. Erika giró sobre sí misma proyectando el brazo para intentar disparar pero el androide la agarró de la mano que sostenía el arma. Sus dedos se cerraron como si fueran tenazas sobre su muñeca y Erika soltó un gemido de dolor pero apretó el gatillo una, dos y hasta en tres ocasiones. Falló en todas. El doctor se las apañó para que soltara la pistola usando una violenta torsión y acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la sien izquierda que todo se volvió rojo. Aunque ella se mantuvo en pie nada pudo hacer cuando una mano se aferró a su sien derecha y proyectó su cabeza contra la pared opuesta. Erika se balanceó como una muñeca de trapo y cuando su cabeza impactó contra el muro de piedra cayó al suelo. Notó la sangre fluyendo de su cabeza.

\- No permitiré que queden testigos que lo arruinen todo – dijo la voz de Jones con frialdad, por encima de ella – Usted quiere destruirlos pero yo quiero protegerlos… mis jefes estarán muy complacidos con mi trabajo. Y usted sobra en este proyecto… Su destino era morir en la mina Chambers, me encargaré que cumpla con su deber...

Intentó levantarse, plantar cara, luchar… pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mantener la consciencia.


	9. Capítulo 9

**IX. CAMINOS SEPARADOS**

Erika recuperó la consciencia en una zona en semipenumbra. Despertó poco a poco en medio de un terrible dolor de cabeza, sus sienes palpitaban. Parpadeó varias veces y se percató de que no podía moverse. Miró hacia abajo y vio que efectivamente estaba atrapada en una especie de costra correosa y pegajosa que le resultaba familiar. Escuchaba los vapores que salían a chorro por algunas tuberías, no muy lejos. Se revolvió intentando zafarse y fue cuando vio, a su lado, el cadáver de Taylor.

Estaba exactamente igual que ella, sujeto a la pared en posición vertical, su cabeza echada hacia atrás con una expresión de intenso sufrimiento. Los ojos estaban fijos en el techo, de la boca abierta hasta el mentón caían churretes secos de sangre. Y en su pecho había un boquete tan grande que Erika podía verle las costillas, rotas hacia fuera. Todo el cadáver estaba bañado en sangre. No pudo evitarlo y gritó, gritó bien fuerte si bien durante no mucho tiempo porque se atragantó sintiendo cómo su estómago se retorcía por las náuseas. La convulsión fue tan violenta que se inclinó, quebrando la costra con un crujido y se quedó doblada hacia delante por la cintura. Regó de vómito el suelo metálico bajo sus pies, echando el agua y la escasa comida que había ingerido en el laboratorio

¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! ¿Qué coño está pasando? Se forzó a tranquilizarse, tomando bocanadas de aire viciado – ahora también se sumaba el olor del vómito reciente – inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Sí, vale, Taylor estaba muerto ahí a su lado; si no quería acabar como él más le valdría centrarse. Si lo hacía y no se dejaba llevar por el pánico tendría una mínima posibilidad de salvarse.

No supo decir cuántos minutos estuvo así, respirando acompasadamente y concentrándose, pero surtió efecto; el dolor de cabeza, que había aumentado durante el vómito adquiriendo un tono pulsante, se relajó un tanto, aceptó tanto la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas como la muerte de Taylor. Una vez concentrada debía, lo primero, comprobar su estado y, segundo, ver dónde estaba y encontrar una salida.

Jones le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo y luego le había estampado la cabeza contra una pared. Llegó a la conclusión de que, con la fuerza que le había golpeado, mínimo tendría una conmoción cerebral a juzgar por el dolor de cabeza y la pérdida de conocimiento. También había vomitado. Ahora bien, el grado de la misma ya no podía determinarlo pero esperaba que no fuera grave. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habría pasado inconsciente pero no tenía la visión alterada en ningún aspecto, eso era buena señal. Tendría que poder salir de allí.

Bien, segundo punto. Estaba claro que se encontraba en la mina, deducción válida no sólo porque recordaba las últimas palabras que le dedicó Jones, ese hijo de la gran puta, antes de noquearla si no por la piedra de las paredes y esas asquerosas babas. Estudió la cueva circular donde se encontraba, una en la que no había estado antes, y vio que delante de ella se erguían una especie de formas oblongas que no pudo identificar rodeadas por una especie de neblina. La mayoría de esas formas estaban abiertas, muy pocas cerradas. Al otro lado, siguiendo la pasarela metálica, se veía una única abertura. Esa tenía que ser la salida. Con un escalofrío comprobó que en las paredes del fondo parecía haber más cuerpos en una postura similar a la de su compañero Águila fallecido.

En cuanto a las formas que tenía delante de ella no sabía decir qué serían pero si a Taylor se lo llevaron aquellos aliens debían estar relacionados con ellos... era muy probable. Tenía que salir de allí cagando leches. Ese era el principal objetivo.

Movió las piernas tirando con todas sus fuerzas pero parecían estar mucho más sujetas que el torso. Probó con los brazos y consiguió liberar la mano izquierda, la que estaba más próxima a Taylor. Siguió insistiendo y sacó el resto del brazo.

"_Ahora el otro…. Vamos… vamos…_"

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el crujido, justo delante de ella. Se quedó inmóvil y recorrió nerviosamente la cueva con los ojos, buscando la fuente del sonido. No vio nada que hubiera variado su posición.

Desesperada renovó sus intentos usando la mano libre pero tuvo que detenerse otra vez porque escuchó otro chasquido, esta vez más fuerte. Entonces vio como la forma oblonga más cercana a ella, cerrada hasta ese momento, se abría despacito, como una flor. Percibió movimiento en su interior. Su instinto le avisaba del peligro.

"_Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_".

Insistió para liberarse y vio con aprensión unas patas delgadas y alargadas, carentes de pelo, que se retorcían en el borde de aquel huevo extraterrestre. Aterrada se echó para atrás, hundiéndose en la baba, buscando no hacer ruido. A pesar de la enorme repulsa que le despertaba la visión de ese ser su instinto le instaba a permanecer inmóvil porque parecía que sus movimientos anteriores le habían despertado.

Las patas siguieron moviéndose, silenciosas, y se volvieron a esconder en el huevo.

"_Sabe que estoy aquí_" – pensó – "_Pero ¿por qué no ataca ya? ¿Acaso no puede verme? ¿Se guía por el sonido? Si me encuentra puedo darme por muerta ya que no tengo con qué defenderme"_

Entonces tuvo una idea, recordando. Sus ojos volaron hacia Taylor y vio la pistola asomando de su pistolera. No se había dado cuenta antes. Tras lanzar una rápida ojeada al huevo tomó aire y se inclinó, alargando la mano.

"_Aunque parezca un monstruo no deja de ser un animal. Nada de movimientos bruscos, Erika…_"

Estaba segura de que podría llegar… venga, ya casi lo tenía, pues sus dedos habían rozado la pistola. Justo en el momento en que agarraba la culata la costra que sujetaba emitió un crujido. Las patitas volvían a sobresalir del huevo. Erika se quedó inmóvil con el brazo extendido, conteniendo la respiración con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le molestaba el dichoso mechón de antes que le caía sobre uno de sus ojos pero esta vez no lo sopló. No quería hacer más movimientos y sonidos de lo estrictamente necesario.

Finalmente la criatura salió al exterior del huevo, dejándose ver. Erika pensó en que una araña gigante y un cangrejo herradura se habían montado una fiestecita privada en un callejón oscuro estando borrachos y el resultado de semejante disparate era ese pequeño ser que tenía delante, idéntico al que flotaba en formol en el laboratorio. La criatura elevó su cola y la agitó como un látigo, levantando dos de sus cuatros pares de patas en el aire, en su dirección.

Notaba las gotas de sudor resbalándole por la frente, las mejillas y el mentón. Una gota se le metió en el otro ojo, lo que hizo que le escociera. Los dedos de Erika se cerraron en torno a la culata de la pistola. Ahora debía tirar muy pero que muy lentamente. Así, sí... El bicho se revolvió, agitó la cola colocándola en otra posición y se contrajo, como si se preparara para saltar… y así hizo.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Mientras el bicho saltaba Erika alzaba la mano con la pistola, apuntando hacia él. Gritó cuando lo vio en el aire, como si fuera a cámara lenta, con las ocho patas extendidas, la cola agitándose hacia delante, guiándole directo a su cara. La pistola disparó una, dos y hasta tres balas que acertaron al bicho, frenando su trayectoria. Su sangre salpicó hacia atrás pero hasta los oídos de la soldado llegó el chisporroteo del ácido carcomiendo el suelo.

Erika soltó el aliento y sintió que el mundo volvía a su velocidad normal. Vio al engendro retorciéndose a un metro escaso de ella, herido de muerte. Disparó de nuevo una o dos veces, no las contó, y la criatura quedó inmóvil. Enemigo abatido.

Suspiró profundamente, agachando la cabeza y dejando caer laxo el brazo. Lo había matado, joder, lo había matado. Sin embargo su alivio duró poco porque volvió a escuchar un crujido y vio, con aprensión, que el huevo de al lado comenzaba a abrirse.

Otro de esos arácnidos con cola emergió con más energía que su hermano pero igual de repulsivo y amenazador. Erika soltó un gemido y levantó la pistola, segura de que los disparos anteriores habían sido de pura coña. No se sentía capaz de repetir semejante proeza ni estaba segura de disponer de suficientes balas.

Entonces, cuando ella lo creía todo perdido, hubo un fogonazo en la parte trasera de la cueva. Una bola de luz impactó contra el bicho, que cayó al suelo patas arriba, sus patas se convulsionaron asquerosamente, doblándose y estirándose, la cola azotaba el aire de manera febril. Salía humo del lugar de impacto, nada de sangre. Pocos segundos después el bicho se quedó inmóvil, tendido al lado de su otro compañero caído.

Erika buscó con la mirada la fuente del disparo pero no había nadie… o eso parecía. El haz rojo de una mira surgió de pronto en el aire y una diana de tres puntos se dibujó sobre el pecho de la marine atrapada.

Segundos después vio cómo se materializaba el Cazador. Volvía a estar enmascarado - el haz de la mira salía de un punto justo por encima de su ojo derecho – y portaba en su mano derecha una larga lanza. Parecía tener buen aspecto pues no había rastro de las fatales heridas que tenía en los cañones. La marine estaba segura que era él por los detalles de su armadura y máscara, aunque ahora portaba un collar cuyas cuentas eran unos una especie de tubitos largos y puntiagudos de color blanquecino. ¿Huesos?.

Sin hacer ningún sonido se acercó hacia Erika, apagando la mira láser. Miró un rato a los dos bichos muertos en el suelo. Luego alzó la máscara y la miró a ella, concretamente a su torso. Entonces señaló los bichos muertos, se llevó la mano abierta (rematada por unas largas uñas afiladas) a la cara, luego al pecho y volvió a abrir la mano con un movimiento hacia fuera y terminó señalando a Taylor con el pulgar en un gesto que a Erika se le antojó demasiado humano.

\- Jodido de la leche – dijo Cazador.

Hubiera sido gracioso de no ser por lo serio de su insinuación. Erika entendió que esos bichos eran los responsables de la muerte de Taylor. Se te arrojaban a la cara para luego, de alguna manera, provocarte ese boquete del pecho.

\- Gracias por la lección – dijo Erika impacientándose – Pero lo único que quiero es salir de aquí.

Cazador emitió un sonido chasqueante, ladeando la cabeza. Luego sacó las cuchillas de su antebrazo y las blandió hacia ella. Erika ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y él acuchilló. Al instante la mujer se sintió libre y se limpió las babas repugnantes con las propias manos, que restregó a continuación en sus pantalones. Luego alzó la cabeza y miró a Cazador, que seguía de pie delante de ella.

Había jurado que, de volverse a encontrar con él, le mataría. Él había asesinado a Rodríguez, había matado a los otros marines y seguramente la hubiera matado a ella de no haber estado cargando con Taylor. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa. Sin embargo él acababa de salvarle la vida de nuevo… bien porque pasara por ahí de casualidad o a propósito, el caso es que volvía a estar en deuda con él.

Erika Chambers sentía una gran ira en su interior pero la mayoría de ella iba contra un androide llamado Jones y no contra el extraterrestre que tenía delante. Podía salir de aquí volviéndose a aliar con él.

\- Está bien, ya funcionó una vez, puede que también lo haga una segunda – resopló – Si no fueras tan jodidamente feo haríamos buen equipo.

\- Que te den por culo.

\- Igualmente…

Él no dijo nada más. En su lugar se volvió y dejó de prestarle atención.

Erika hizo lo propio y se puso manos a la obra. Se volvió hacia Taylor y, con una última mirada, le susurró una disculpa. Acto seguido le sacó la chapa identificativa y la guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón. Luego hurgó en sus bolsillos, sacando cargadores de la M4, que se trataba de una pistola automática muy versátil para su escaso peso: accionada por retroceso simple usaba munición de 9mm y cargador de 12 balas de capacidad, teniendo un rango efectivo de disparo que iba de los 50 a los 1500 metros como máximo. No era gran cosa contra esos bichos pero mejor eso que nada. Y además le tenía a Él.

Cazador no permanecía ocioso. Mientras ella se preparaba se dedicó a destrozar de manera sistemática con su lanza los pocos de los huevos que estaban sin eclosionar. Cuando las crías caían agitándose y revolviéndose, intentando escapar, él las ensartaba con la lanza.

¿Acaso está intentando contener de algún modo lo que está pasando aquí? Pensó Erika pero no podía preguntarle… o sí y bien o no la respondía o lo hacía con galimatías. ¿Qué era este lugar? Jones había asegurado que había una relación entre estos bichos arácnidos y los grandes humanoides negros pero ella no podía imaginar cuál sería. Tampoco le importaba especialmente, sólo quería salir de aquí.

Cuando Erika terminó fue a reunirse con Cazador pero vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que captó su atención. Algo familiar. Y ahogó un grito. El cadáver de Rust colgaba de la pared y, a su lado, vio a...

\- ¡Scott!

Erika no estaba preparada para el hallazgo y, aunque se lo temió en los segundos previos a tocarle con las manos, no quiso creerlo. Permaneció de pie, con la mirada perdida, las manos ligeramente extendidas manchadas de sangre fresca. Scott aún estaba caliente, no podía haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá incluso había sucedido mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Podría haberlo evitado, podría haberle salvado.

Pero Scott estaba muerto… la palabra resonaba en su cabeza mientras sus ojos vagaban por el pecho destrozado, por el charco de sangre. Quiso mirarle a la cara pero no era capaz.

Apenas percibió a Cazador acercándose por detrás, observando la escena, comprendiendo. No sólo respetó su intimidad si no que la acompañó en su duelo, manteniendo un respetuoso silencio. Observando. Porque efectivamente él entendía lo que era perder a un camarada. Pero todo esto a Erika le dio absolutamente igual.

Se lo debía, sí. Scott no había querido abandonarla. Alzó los ojos, poco a poco. Y vio su rostro, sus ojos clavados en los de ella, mirándola con reproche… no, no con reproche. Ella le conocía bien, sabía que él no la culparía, que si pudiera hablarle le diría que no pasaba nada, que no tenía la culpa y tan sólo era su imaginación que se empeñaba ver cosas que no eran tal. Aún así Erika sabía que en el fondo sí que la tenía, era culpa suya, igual que la muerte de Taylor. No quería fijarse en el rictus horrible de su cara, un rictus que denotaba el profundo sufrimiento antes de morir.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él la había querido, muy probablemente la hubiera querido de verdad. Y ella había sido tan cobarde de no intentar corresponderle… Nunca podría confesarle que a una parte de ella le hubiera gustado salir con él pero que le frenaba el que le resultara demasiado complicado, que dañara la camadería del grupo y... No, no tenía sentido pensar en lo que pudo haber sido de haber tenido más tiempo. Ya no.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que él aún llevaba encima su radio. A ella se la había sacado Jones, como todo lo demás.

– Te prometo que cuando salga de aquí lo primero que haré será matar a ese hijo de la gran puta de Jones y me encargaré de que vuelen por los aires a todos estos bastardos – susurró – Semper fidelis.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano enguantada y enterró su pena lo más abajo posible, no podía permitirse ser débil. Era una marine de los Estados Unidos de América y eso significaba que estaba por encima de toda esta mierda.

Con expresión pétrea se apartó y examinó el cadáver de Rust recuperando cartuchos de escopeta la cual yacía no muy lejos a sus pies. Fue toda una suerte pero Erika no sintió ningún tipo de alegría ante el descubrimiento. Tomó la chapa de Rust de un tirón y la guardó el bolsillo de pantalón donde llevaba la de Taylor. Empezaba a estar muy cansada de tener que recoger las chapas porque eso significaba que un amigo, un compañero, un hermano de armas había muerto.

De nuevo con Scott. Se hizo también con su chapa aunque ésta la colgó cuello junto con la de Weiss y la suya propia y le sacó su cuchillo de combate.

Una vez obtuvo todo lo que era útil le dedicó unas palabras privadas, después le cerró los ojos, besó sus dedos y los puso con delicadeza en los labios de él.

Luego se dio la vuelta y marchó, sin mirar atrás. Pasó al lado de Cazador, quien la siguió con la cabeza. Estaba aprendiendo, encontrando un significado a lo que estaba viendo. Entendió que, por los gestos de la hembra humana, le unía un vínculo con aquel macho caído en combate. Le había visto a él hacer ese mismo movimiento, allá en la colonia. Aprendió que ese gesto era sinónimo de… un cariño profundo.

\- Semper fidelis – repitió antes de abandonar la cueva tras los pasos de la marine.

* * *

Erika no prestaba atención y enfilaba siguiendo las galerías con pendiente hacia arriba por pura inercia, cargada con la escopeta y tan sólo atenta por si escuchaba algún sonido. Cazador le dio alcance y captó su atención por lo que se detuvo y decidió seguirle con ánimo de encontrar una salida al exterior.

No tuvieron que andar mucho si bien tuvieron que atravesar una galería tan angosta que Cazador tuvo que inclinarse para poder pasar mientras que Erika, que le llegaba apenas por la axila, no tuvo problema. Llegaron así a una cueva enorme cuyo techo se elevaba a varias decenas de metros.

Erika se agazapó en la entrada, con la escopeta en ristre y comprobó que todo estuviera despejado. Cazador, que entendía la maniobra, permaneció detrás de ella tomando sus propias precauciones.

De hecho, hizo algo bastante curioso una vez penetraron en la nueva cueva. Llevaba unos objetos metálicos con forma similar de "Y" colgados en una bandolera y que Erika no le había visto utilizar. Pero ahora se los fue quitando y los lanzó a la galería por la que acababan de llegar. Éstos se fijaron a las paredes con un click metálico. A continuación Cazador manipuló su brazal izquierdo pulsando un par de botones y al instante un láser rojo inundó la galería.

\- Minas de proximidad – susurró Erika, comprendiendo: si algo tocaba el láser provocaría una explosión. Efectivamente él era el responsable de las explosiones subterráneas de las que habló Jones.

En esta sala notaron que el aire no estaba tan viciado. En aquél lugar se encontraba un complejo entramado de vías, vagonetas, cintas transportadoras y maquinaria, inactivas desde que los Xenomorfos ocuparon las minas. Parecía el lugar donde se remolcaban grandes pedazos de roca, que era posteriormente tratada y pulverizada para separarla del metal. Erika pudo ver también varias garitas, totalmente abandonadas, y aventuró que éste sería el lugar donde se producían los cambios de turno, los fichajes y los almuerzos de los mineros.

Había habido desprendimientos y algunas rocas bloqueaban otra galería que conducía hasta aquí, por no hablar de la pasarela de metal central, destrozada en varios puntos, que iba ascendiendo en una columna con las oficinas centrales tras ella, bifurcándose continuamente hacia más garitas y otros niveles del entramado de vías y cintas. Cazador señaló la pared más alejada donde otro sistema de cintas transportadoras con grandes cubas se encargaba de sacar el tungsteno. Erika siguió con la mirada y vio arriba del todo, justo debajo del techo plagado de cortas estalactitas, cómo continuaba la pasarela metálica y un trocito de cielo anaranjado.

\- Lo veo – asintió Erika, mirando la abertura – Me temo que no se puede llegar a pie, la pasarela está destrozada… tiene que haber otra forma de salir… humm…

Se acercó hasta el entramado de cubas, ruedas y cintas transportadoras. Tras estudiarlo con atención se colgó la escopeta e hizo el intento de encaramarse a la estructura. Parecía aguantar sin problemas el peso extra y como no funcionaba no corría el riesgo de quedar atrapada. Se sintió ligeramente mejor ante esta buena noticia.

\- Podemos salir por aquí, la maquinaría servirá y…

Miró a Cazador pero éste no le hacía ningún caso y permanecía muy erguido mirando hacia el túnel por el que habían venido. Erika se quedó quieta pensando que quizá él podía ver o escuchar algo que ella no. Sus sospechas de que algo ocurría se confirmaron cuando la galería por la que accedieron explotó por los aires.

Todo tembló y la marine se echó instintivamente al suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Piedrecitas, cascotes y polvo cayeron sobre ella pero por suerte nada importante. En otros sitios de la cueva cayeron trozos de roca más grandes. Cuando cesó se incorporó y vio que la galería por la que accedieron había quedado totalmente obstruida. No creyó que fuera un error de la minas de proximidad así que desenfundó la pistola buscando a Cazador con la mirada. Lo encontró encaramado a varios metros del suelo, subido sobre la barandilla de seguridad que había gusto encima de la abertura recién obstruída. Pero no prestaba atención a la galería recién derruida si no que miraba más arriba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó, insegura.

No obtuvo respuesta, él parecía más interesado en otra cosa. Erika, que quería saber qué captaba tanto su atención le imitó y miró hacia arriba. Y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda porque comprobó que esta cueva tenía múltiples agujeros, aberturas y grietas por las que podían perfectamente caber esos monstruos con lo cual el haber sellado la galería no les garantizaba que estuvieran seguros.

Es más se percató de movimiento en uno de los agujeros más alejados de su posición, cercano a la galería recién obstruida. Quiso avisar pero a Cazador no le hizo falta. Éste abrió fuego con su cañón de plasma y una forma oscura humeante se precipitó al vacío con un chillido inhumano, un chillido que perseguiría a Erika más adelante en sus pesadillas. Vio caer lo que quedaba del Xenomorfo y acto seguido divisó a algunos más que empezaban a salir por las aberturas.

Cazador se limitó a disparar con su cañón a todos los objetivos que se podían ver pero tras derribar a otros dos de ellos los Xenomorfos adquirieron experiencia y saltaban por las paredes y pasarelas con claro deseo de evadir los tiros. Erika apuntó con la pistola y abrió fuego contra uno de ellos que había saltado hasta el techo metálico de una de las garitas y cuya cabeza apuntaba hacia Cazador.

Sin embargo consideró que, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era salir de allí. Se guardó la pistola y empezó la ascensión por la cinta transportadora. Mientras tanto el fragor de la lucha iba en aumento. Cazador cambió de posición dando un salto imposible de varios metros hasta la pasarela central, encaramándose en la misma en apenas un suspiro. A Erika seguía asombrándole que algo tan pesado pudiera moverse con esa agilidad envidiable.

\- ¡Vamos hijos de puta! ¡Salid a que os patee el culo! – gritó él a la par que tomaba los dos discos de metal que llevaba en su cintura, de los que salieron varias cuchillas, y los lanzaba contra sus objetivos, destrozándolos.

"_Será copión de mierda_" – pensó Erika pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque esas habían sido sus palabras allá en los cañones, cuando se vio acosada por los xenomorfos. Quizá fuera estúpido y realmente no sabía por qué pero se sentía halagada de que la tomara como ejemplo.

Una vez abatió a los monstruos más cercanos y recuperó sus discos se volvió y Erika vio que la observaba a través de la máscara para a continuación mirar justo por encima de ella. Dio un salto hacia arriba esquivando por los pelos a un Xenomorfo que se había escabullido hasta su posición. Siguió ascendiendo de esta manera con algunos de esos bichos pisándole los talones. ¿De dónde demonios salían tantos?

Erika decidió darle algo de cobertura, se detuvo en su propio ascenso y abrió fuego con la pistola M4 de Tylor apuntando a la cabeza. Consiguió derribar a dos de los que iban más adelantados. Entonces los Xenomorfos se fijaron en ella. Tres de ellos pasaron de Cazador y, con un chillido, dieron un rodeo para dirigirse hasta la parte donde ella trepaba.

\- ¡Mierda, joder! Otra vez no... – exclamó Erika en voz alta, se paró en una de los contenedores que estaba lleno de rocas y preparó la escopeta.

Abrió fuego cuando uno de los Xenomorfos se le acercaba por un lateral, frenándole en seco en el aire por la violencia del disparo. Pasó el carrete, se giró y disparó contra el que le venía por debajo y cuya garra había llegado a tocar el contendedor donde ella se encontraba. Tuvo que volverse para evitar las salpicaduras de ácido.

El último se acercó también por un lateral pero quedó ensartado cuando Cazador arrojó su lanza. El alienígena había adelantado un buen trecho y estaba casi arriba del todo. Detrás de él surgió una larga cola negra.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Erika, señalando al Xenomorfo que se había acercado sigilosamente por su espalda.

Cazador se dio la vuelta pero fue demasiado lento. Recibió el azote de la cola del Xenomorfo en el pecho. Erika contempló impotente cómo caía al vacío por varios metros y aterrizaba sobre lo que quedaba de una pasarela que cedió bajo su peso. Vio claramente cómo saltaba la sangre fosforescente cuando una barra de metal atravesó a Cazador. El rugido que salió de su garganta retumbó por toda la cueva. Furioso, disparó varias veces su cañón de plasma contra los Xenomorfos, causando estragos entre ellos y echando abajo parte de la estructura central. Erika, soltando una blasfemia, se aferró a la maquinaria pero por suerte la estructura sobre la que se encontraba no se vio afectada por los disparos ni los derrumbes. Decidió seguir adelante pensando que Cazador se las apañaría solo y, tras abrir fuego con la escopeta otras tres veces más para mantener a los Xenomorfos a raya, consiguió llegar al último tramo.

Pensaba que ya iba a lograrlo, tan sólo le separaban un par de metros de la pasarela del exterior, cuando algo la aferró por el pie, tirando hacia abajo. Erika se agarró con todas sus fuerzas para no caer; se volvió para ver al bicho debajo de ella, su boca retráctil llena de baba. Le pateó con el pie libre pero a pesar de todo él no la soltó, al contrario, apretó con más fuerza e hizo intento de ascender. La mujer sintió las garras clavándose en su piel y profirió un alarido. Alargó su mano temblorosa hacia la cartuchera de la M4 pero eso sólo consiguió que perdiera fuerza en su agarre y estuviera a punto de caer… sin embargo Cazador, salido de no sé sabía dónde se dejó caer justo al lado de Erika. Su aterrizaje hizo temblar el contenedor y clavó sus cuchillas retráctiles en la cabeza del alienígena de tal manera que el ácido cayó hacia abajo. Acto seguido lo pateó y el bicho cayó flácido al suelo de debajo, rebotando grotescamente con la estructura, por la que volvían a trepar más Xenomorfos. Erika vio la sangre espesa que manaba en su abdomen pero él parecía pasar del asunto.

\- Mueve el culo – le espetó Cazador y la agarró por el chaleco, lanzándola sin contemplaciones hacia arriba.

La marine voló, literalmente, contra la pasarela. El golpe la lastimó el costado, sacándola todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero no la causó ninguna herida. Se levantó con esfuerzo, notando la sangre tibia mojando la pernera del pantalón. No pudo entretenerse a examinarla. Por debajo de ella se escuchaban sonidos de refriega. Ella volvió a asomarse y vio a Cazador manteniendo a raya a los Xenomorfos mientras ascendía. Erika le correspondió prestándole apoyo con la M4. Finalmente él dio un salto y llegó hasta donde estaba la marine.

Afuera anochecía cuando ambos salieron trastabillando de la mina, al mismo claro donde Erika ayudara a Cazador por primera vez. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura – vieron a algunos xenomorfos asomándose a la abertura - Cazador se frenó y, apuntando con su láser de plasma, disparó repetidas veces contra la parte superior de la entrada. Provocó un desprendimiento de rocas que selló el acceso a la mina. Los Xenomorfos no podían seguirles hasta allí.

¡Lo habían conseguido! ¡Debía llegar lo antes posible al Cheyyenne para evitar quedarse atrapada en Esteno! Sin embargo Erika se dejó caer al suelo, completamente exhausta. El dolor de la pierna se sumó al dolor pulsante de la cabeza que la acompañaba desde la cueva. No debía lucir muy buen aspecto pero debía atender esa herida si quería continuar. Se improvisó un vendaje.

Cazador tampoco desaprovechó el tiempo. Tras mirar al firmamento, en dirección al ocaso, hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Acto seguido se quitó de su espalda un extraño estuche metálico y lo depositó justo delante de él. Erika no pudo evitar observar cómo lo abría y sacaba de su interior un objeto metálico, alargado y de aspecto siniestro, y lo aplicaba sobre la herida que se había hecho con la barra de metal, en el lado derecho del abdomen. Pareció apretar un mecanismo y esto provocó que Cazador soltara un rugido de dolor. Examinó la herida y decidió repetir la operación una vez más.

Así que ese era su modo de curarse, pensó la soldado. Él se percató de que era observado y volvió su cabeza hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué coño miras? – preguntó, reformulando una pregunta que Erika le hiciera en los cañones.

\- Una cosa bien fea metiéndose mano, eso es lo que veo – dijo ella entre dientes pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Él chasqueó repetidas veces sus mandíbulas bajo la máscara. Erika tenía la sensación de que ese sonido indicaba que se estaba riendo. Flexionó la pierna varias veces para comprobar que no había apretado la venda en exceso. Mientras, Cazador recogió su instrumental médico y volvió a equiparse su botiquín a la espalda. Se incorporó y pareció que la herida ya no le molestaba más. Entonces echó a andar en dirección a los cañones.

\- ¡Eh! – llamó Erika, cuando apenas había dado tres pasos. Él se detuvo -¿Eso es todo? ¿Me echas un cable y te largas? – hizo una pausa, sin esperar una respuesta que nunca hubiera obtenido. Entonces, con los brazos en jarras, meneó la cabeza y escupió al suelo – Ya veo. Eso es todo, sí. Tú tienes bichos que cazar y yo tengo que darme prisa en llegar a ese Cheyenne… y partirle la cara al hijoputa de Jones. Y a ti eso te la refanfinfla, igual que a mi el que tú quieras matarte ahí abajo... bien por ti… Parece que tenemos caminos separados…

Él ladeó la cabeza y se acercó, quitándose la máscara. Erika volvió a ver su rostro tan ajeno, tan inhumano, pero ya no le causó la misma impresión que la primera vez.

\- Caminos separados – repitió Cazador, como si lo corroborase. Sus ojos, pequeños y amarillos, miraban a los grandes y grises de ella.

Así permanecieron unos instantes. Entonces él se quitó su collar y se lo ofreció. Ella lo cogió, algo dubitativa. ¿Qué se supone que eran esos huesos? Cazador señaló los cañones, luego a Erika y al collar. Ella terminó entiendo. Con su pista se percató de que la forma le recordaba a la garra de la criatura muerta del laboratorio.

\- ¿Quieres decir que son de los Xenomorfos a los que maté en los cañones? – le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que los huesitos no eran si no otra cosa que falanges distales de diferentes individuos.

"Mis propios trofeos" – pensó ella y recordó que siempre había encontrado ridículo el comportamiento de los soldados que se anotaban las bajas en sus cascos. Siempre le había parecido una variante de "a ver quién la tiene más grande". Pero ahora que recibía un regalo semejante supo apreciarlo… porque quería decir que él además la consideraba una igual.

Erika se mantuvo pensativa con el collar en la mano y tomó una decisión. Sacó el cuchillo de combate y cortó de su chaqueta el parche del emblema del Escuadrón Águila y que incluía su nombre "E. Chambers" justo debajo. Lo mantuvo en la mano unos segundos y luego alzó el rostro.

\- Sé que mataste a Rodríguez y Dios sabe a cuántos marines más… Quizá en otras circunstancias también me hubieras matado a mí, pero en su lugar me has salvado la vida varias veces. Me juré que te mataría si nuestros caminos volvían a cruzarse pero… – hizo una pausa. Cazador la observaba silencioso - Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Yo también te hubiera matado a ti, sin dudarlo, en otras. A fin de cuentas no somos tan diferentes. Soldado, guerrero… tú posees el espíritu de un Águila. Hubieras encajado bien en el escuadrón a pesar de todo– le alargó el parche y Cazador lo tomó, observándolo.

Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un momento, sus mandíbulas se movieron ligeramente... y luego se lo guardó en su coraza.

\- Semper fidelis – contestó.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. A continuación se colocó la escopeta, dio media vuelta y echó a andar. Unos pasos después se detuvo y se volvió a mirar pero él ya había desaparecido.


	10. Capítulo 10

**X. DUELO**

Gliese estaba casi oculta en el horizonte cuando Erika llegó corriendo hasta la pista, con la escopeta preparada y el collar de Cazador, que se había colgado al cuello, dando botes sobre su pecho. Tenía sus dudas sobre si iba a conseguir llegar a tiempo pero respiró aliviada cuando vio que el científico estaba ultimando los preparativos para despegar. Parecía estar cargando material del laboratorio de Edén al Cheyenne a juzgar por unos containers que había acercado. No iba a ir ligero de equipaje.

Erika no se molestó en cubrirse ni ocultarse y bajó la pendiente abriendo fuego directamente contra Jones, apuntando a la entrada del vehículo. El androide fue rápido y se cubrió en tras los contedores cercanos. Realmente la marine no estaba apuntando con gran precisión, a esa distancia con la escopeta no le acertaría ni de broma; si hubiera tenido un rifle de francotirador otro gallo hubiera cantado. Sólo quería evitar que Jones se subiera en el Cheyenne. Erika se permitió vaciar el resto del cargador para ganar tiempo y una vez que lo hizo, se cubrió, pues era muy probable que el científico fuera armado.

\- ¿Acaso iba a alguna parte, Jones? – preguntó con tono sarcástico recargando la escopeta y comprobando su pistola.

\- La felicito Chambers. Es usted muy testaruda, rozando lo molesto diría yo, pero siempre salgo preparado de casa. Ya sabe, por si me topaba con el Otro – respondió el sintético detrás del container y abrió fuego disparando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

"_Por el sonido aventuraría que lleva una VP78_" – pensó la marine cuando se hizo el silencio – "_Pistola semiautomática, dieciocho disparos por cargador, 9mm. Muy efectiva a corto alcance… decente si no tienes otra cosa a mano. Pero esto no quiere decir que no tenga otra cosa a mano…_"

\- Creo que mi madre estaría de acuerdo con usted sobre mi testarudez – concedió Erika en voz alta – Claro que ella no es una traidora hija de puta. Siempre ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo pero ¿sabe qué? Yo precisamente no heredé ese rasgo de ella. Me quedé toda la mala leche para mí.

Erika salió a descubierto y volvió a disparar contra el contenedor, que empezaba a sufrir los estragos de las balas. Volvió a parapetarse detrás de un vehículo, un Stinger, que sabía estaba frito porque Miller había mencionado que había intentado sin éxito arrancarlo como primera opción de desplazamiento a la mina.

\- Qué conmovedor – dijo Jones cuando ella se arrodillaba en su nuevo parapeto, cargando la escopeta – Pero me temo que sus esfuerzos son inútiles. No sé cómo se las ha apañado para sobrevivir a los Facehugger… sí, esos pequeños mamones de ocho patas. Oh, permítame adoptar su vulgar vocabulario. Como le decía, se adhieren al rostro uniendo su aparato reproductor con la boca del anfitrión, pudiendo así implantar un embrión en su huésped, concretamente en la cavidad torácica. Aún no he podido determinar con exactitud el tiempo que debe pasar pero de esa cavidad saldrá la criatura que conoció en las minas… si bien en versión más reducida... ya sabe de quién hablo. Sus amigos también lo descubrieron pero, a diferencia de usted, no pueden contarlo. Pensaba que se habría unido a ellos en su sueño eterno…

Erika se apoyó de espaldas al vehículo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una gran repugnancia por el tono meloso del doctor. Gracias a Cazador había imaginado que el proceso de reproducción de los Xenomorfos sería algo así… y sintió que el intenso odio crecía en ella al recordar los cadáveres de Scott, de Rust y Taylor pudriéndose allá en la mina... y a Jones regodeándose por ello.

\- Es usted un hijo de puta enfermo – consiguió decir apretando los dientes – Habla de eso como si le causara un gran placer… si es que algo como usted puede ser capaz de sentir.

\- No me tome por un artefacto carente de emociones, me ofende usted. En cierto, me causa un gran placer hablar de ellos porque son un prodigio en el más puro sentido biológico y genético. Por no hablar de las magníficas características que reúnen… Como soldado imagínese usted las ventajas de un ejército como ellos.

\- ¿Para eso los quiere? ¿Acaso está loco?

\- No Chambers, no estoy loco. Soy un visionario – continuaba Jones y Erika percibió que la voz venía de otra dirección, más cercana al Cheyenne. Se estaba moviendo para intentar escapar pero ella estaba tan asqueada y horrorizada por sus palabras que no podía moverse. Apretaba con tanta fuerza su arma que le dolía.

\- ¿Y sacrificar las vidas de tanta gente? – farfulló Erika - ¡Dios! Y yo que pensaba que ellos eran los monstruos.

\- Monstruos o portentos de la naturaleza… es indiferente pero la verdad que no estaba previsto que nos topáramos con ellos. Ha sido un accidente de lo más afortunado. No he podido determinar su origen… por ahora. Quizá en mi segunda visita tenga más tiempo para investigarlo… a ellos y al Otro, a pesar de lo escurridizo que es – repuso Jones, ahora más cerca de ella.

Erika intentó asomarse pero recibió un disparo que erró por muy poco su cabeza. Se agachó maldiciendo en voz baja. Ese disparo no estaba producido por la misma arma de antes si no por otra más potente. ¿Cuántas armas llevaría encima?

\- Verá – siguió él con la voz impasible - la Weyland, como toda buena empresa, busca ampliar sus horizontes para convertirse en líder de mercado. Desde los viajes espaciales pasando por la ciencia en estado puro y, por supuesto, la industria armamentística… mis jefes sospechaban que algo increíblemente extraño había ocurrido en Esteno a juzgar por los informes que mi homólogo les envío desde allí. Imagínese, recibe noticias de una nueva forma de vida y de pronto todos se esfuman misteriosamente. Sin embargo lo poco que les hizo llegar sobre estos Xenomorfos le bastó para llamar su atención y decidirse por intentar recabar más información aprovechando el relevo que estaba próximo a realizarse. Obviamente sus superiores no debían saber nada para evitar que mandaran un despliegue militar demasiado grande que evaporara nuestra oportunidad.

\- Nos utilizaron como carne de cañón…

\- Así que debía bastar con un pequeño grupo, lo suficiente para ser capaz de asegurar la zona durante el tiempo suficiente para confirmarse las pesquisas. En el caso de que encontrara resistencia por su parte en la realización del proyecto debía eliminarles. Ése era mi trabajo y para eso me enviaron sobre todo para evaluar si merecía la pena intervenir en este proyecto, bautizado Obscura. ¡Y vaya si lo van a hacer! Con el cadáver del Xenomorfo del laboratorio, los informes, las pruebas y otras muestras como el Facehugger tendrán suficientes motivos para insistir…

Más disparos. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el doctor estaba muy cerca del Cheyenne pero Erika consiguió llegar hasta otro contenedor, próximo a al acceso, y cortar al doctor la retirada. Consiguió identificar el arma que portaba el doctor ahora, una Desert Eagle, un arma antigua pero muy potente por su grueso calibre. Si la había sacado de Edén quizá fuera de alguno de los marines y sabía que actualmente sólo trabajaban con un modelo de nueve disparos. Había usado ocho balas, le quedaría una en el cargador… suponiendo que no hubiera cargado ya, algo que no podía saber con seguridad. Pero había estado atenta y no había escuchado ningún sonido... ¿pudiera ser que no contara con más munición?

Descartó la escopeta pues se le había terminado la munición y enarboló la M4. Comprobó su propio arsenal de munición y sólo le quedaba el cargador que ya estaba cargado… con una bala. ¡Mierda!

No tenía muchas opciones de sobrevivir pero no podía permitir que Jones escapara. Tenía que intentarlo. Debía jugar su última baza. Una bala contra otra bala. Apretó con la otra mano las chapas que llevaba colgadas al cuello para que le dieran suerte.

En el horizonte sólo podía verse el último resquicio de Gliese 436. Si Cazador había conseguido sellar todas las salidas de la mina quizá no se toparan con los Xenomorfos pero no podía confiar en esa posibilidad dadas las características del terreno y que con casi toda seguridad algunas galerías de las minas conectaban con los cañones, que estaban muy próximos en su parte occidental a las pistas de aterrizaje. También tenía que apresurarse no sólo por esto si no porque la distancia que le separaría de la Arcturus sería demasiado grande como para llegar con el Cheyenne.

\- Sí, se acaba el tiempo Chambers – dijo Jones como si le leyera la mente. Sonaba muy cercano a ella – Uno de los dos morirá en esta luna y me temo que se trata de usted – Erika cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se concentró en la voz que estaba escuchando, concienciándose de su posición - No tema, indicaré en el informe que usted luchó con gran honor contra los Xenomorfos y que sacrificó su vida para que yo pudiera escapar con toda la información recabada – Empezó a contar hasta tres, cada vez más concentrada. Sentía casi que podía ver a Jones – No puede quejarse, es mejor de lo que muchos podrán tener. Esto seguro que recibirá una condecoración, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros caídos – tres - En fin, no puedo entretenerme más – dos - La Arcturus me espera – uno - Adiós Chambers.

Erika se incorporó apuntando con la pistola y abrió fuego, un único disparo. Jones también disparó un único disparo. La bala de Erika pasó rozándole la mejilla al androide mientras que la bala de Jones le pasó a la marine muy pegada al cuello.

Ambos quedaron aturdidos pero Jones se recuperó más aprisa. Salvó la distancia que lo separaba de Erika, la agarró por la parte trasera de la cabeza y la arrojó contra el container. Ella aguantó el golpe porque se cubrió con los brazos, se giró y paró el siguiente puñetazo, dirigido a su cara, golpeando de abajo a arriba con la palma abierta contra la nariz Jones. Éste se tambaleó hacia atrás y Erika sacó su cuchillo de combate. Intentó apuñalar a Jones pero éste consiguió cubrirse cruzando los brazos justo a tiempo. Estuvieron forcejeando un momento en esta posición pero finalmente Jones empujó hacia delante, consiguiendo separarse. Erika dio una cuchillada en el aire que él evitó y contraatacó con una patada en la pierna herida de la marine, lo que hizo que gritara de dolor y perdiera equilibrio. Él aprovechó para desarmarla, abofetearla con el dorso de la mano y no contento con ello aprovechó el giro, volvió a sujetarla por el cabello dando un fortísimo tirón y, aunque ella se revolvió golpeándole con el codo en la cabeza él clavó su rodilla en el estómago de Erika y luego la golpeó en el cuello con la mano de canto, justo en un punto vital. El golpe hizo que la mujer se derrumbara en el suelo de bruces, donde recibió una patada en la cadera, lo que hizo que soltara un grito de dolor.

Jones se detuvo, sangrando fluido blanco circulatorio por la nariz. Miró su mano izquierda con la que había agarrado a Erika y estudió por un segundo los cabellos que le había arrancado. Abrió la mano y los dejó caer al suelo. Justo a sus pies ella se retorcía, arrastrándose por el suelo en dirección al cuchillo de combate que esperaba en el suelo. Él suspiró pensando que se veía patética. Dedicó un segundo a mirar desaparecer por completo a la rojiza Gliese 436 por el horizonte, que dejaba así paso a la larga noche de Esteno. En el otro extremo del horizonte podían verse las lunas en cuarto menguante.

\- Vaya Chambers, se ha perdido la puesta de sol… y las lunas no defraudan en absoluto. Pero me temo que ya no tendrá ocasión de comprobarlo por usted misma. Quise que su muerte fuera rápida pero no se lo merece por las molestias que me ha ocasionado. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Se agachó para agarrarla por el cuello justo cuando ella alargaba la mano para tomar el cuchillo sin éxito, hizo que se incorporara y le practicó una llave con la que intentaba estrangularla. Ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza superior del sintético… o eso creía él. Porque la marine había aprovechado el tiempo porque sabía que él no la iba a dejar recuperar su arma; alzó con gran fuerza el puño hacia el rostro de Jones y éste se vio obligado a soltarla cuando detectó un objeto extraño alojado en su cuenca ocular. Retrocedió intentando detectar mediante el tacto qué andaba mal. Le había hincado una especie de aguja larga que le había alcanzado su cerebro sintético… lo que era muy preocupante.

Jones agarró con un movimiento brusco aquel el objeto, comprobando que se trataba de la cuenta de un collar… una cuenta muy afilada. En otras circunstancias se habría mostrado interesado pero teniendo en cuenta de que le fallaban sus funciones motoras, que expulsaba fluido circulatorio por el oído y por el ojo, no podía entretenerse con eso.

\- Eso es, hijo de puta – dijo Erika limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el puño – Terminemos con esto de una vez

Mientras hablaba él consiguió enganchar el dedo de Xenomorfo y tiró sacándoselo del ojo. Arrojó lejos el collar con un movimiento un tanto errático. Pero para entonces Erika ya había recuperado el cuchillo de combate de Scott.

\- Eso era por los Águilas – dijo señalándole la cara - Esto por Scott – dijo, y le apuñaló el corazón. Extrajo el cuchillo y volvió a alzarlo - Y esto por mí, bastardo.

La última puñalada la clavó en el cuello del androide, encima de la clavícula. Jones, indefenso, siguió convulsionándose terriblemente entre estertores hasta caer al suelo, donde permaneció agitándose un poco más sobre un charco cada vez mayor de fluido blanco.

Erika soltó un largo resuello y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, mirando el cadáver de Jones tendido en el suelo caliente de la pista hasta que unos chillidos familiares le devolvieron a la realidad. Recuperó del suelo el collar con el que le obsequiara Cazador, arrancó el cuchillo de Scott del cuerpo del androide y corrió hacia el Cheyenne.

Lo encendió y tomó los controles tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Tiró de los mandos para elevarse en el aire. Con el último destello de los faros del Cheyenne pudo comprobar como varios Xenomorfos llegaban hasta la pista y se entretenían con el cadáver de Jones. Pero Erika dejó de mirar allí y desvió la vista hacia los cañones, pensando en Cazador. Se sorprendió deseando que siguiera vivo.

\- Buena suerte… amigo…


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Cuando unas horas después, duchada, bien alimentada y bajo la mirada un tanto preocupada de Ace Chang, Erika se preparaba para entrar en la crioestasis inducida para regresar a la Tierra. Dedicó una última mirada a Esteno, aquella terrible luna a la que no deseaba volver nunca más, mientras jugueteaba con las chapas de sus camaradas caídos que llevaba al cuello, pensando en aquellos otros compañeros de los cuales no pudo rescatarlas. ¿Qué les diría a sus familiares? Que habían caído defendiendo su país, que habían muerto luchando como valientes… en realidad daba igual lo que les dijera, porque era inútil. Eso no les haría sentirse mejor ni les retornaría a los seres queridos perdidos.

Cuando atracó en la Arcturus ella no salió del Cheyenne y cuando la tripulación consiguió acceso para poder sacarla se la encontraron sentada, hecha un ovillo, similar su expresión a la de un animal herido y rabioso, acariciando un extraño collar que llevaba al cuello. No quisieron preguntarle enseguida lo que había sucedido pero comenzaron a entender cuando se percataron de que ella era la única superviviente.

A pesar de que había pasado el protocolo de desinfección por estar en un planeta extraño y tratado sus heridas Erika no se animó en absoluto cuando se miró en el espejo. El ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente rojo por la conmoción, su pómulo izquierdo y parte de la sien estaban hinchados y amoratados. La cadera que le había pateado Jones le pulsaba de dolor y tendría un buen cardenal durante mucho tiempo. En su brazo aún podían verse la marca de los dedos del androide cuando éste la agarró allá en el laboratorio antes de abandonarla a la mina. Por la herida que el Xenomorfo le provocara en el tobillo tuvieron que darle varios puntos, como la herida que le provocó Jones cuando le abrió la cabeza contra la pared. Había que contar las cicatrices, apenas visibles, de su contienda en los cañones y que Cazador le había curado tan eficazmente. Pero de todas sus heridas las que más dolían eran aquellas que no podían verse, las que la lastimaban el corazón.

Había grabado en voz un informe preliminar, muy resumido, de lo que había sucedido en la superficie de Esteno. Se cuidó mucho de mencionar a Cazador y decir lo menos posible de los Xenomorfos, porque quizá hubiera oídos muy interesados en conocer más cosas sobre ellos. Debía evitar que supieran demasiado y también quería proteger a Cazador. Erika sabía que quizá no fuera suficiente, que tendría que enfrentarse a un montón de burocracia, reuniones y demás juntas militares para dar explicaciones. En su mente surgió un Réquiem por Edén, donde simplemente lamentaba las pérdidas humanas y se despedía por última vez de sus compañeros de armas.

Completamente agotada física y psicológicamente terminó rindiéndose y, dando un largo suspiro y se recostó en la cabina, preparada para su sueño espacial. ¿Sería posible tener pesadillas durante el criosueño?

No sabía la respuesta pero buscó refugio en la cálida voz de Daddy que le deseaba un buen viaje mientras con una mano aferraba el collar de huesos afilados, pensando que igualmente podría hacerlas frente.


End file.
